One Small Change
by KaiNamikaze
Summary: Issei Hyodou, huge pervert, was on a date with his first girlfriend! But, just as he thought he was getting a kiss goodbye, he got killed! When he woke up, he had lost most of his usual perverted urges, leaving him more as a normal guy. So, how will that affect Issei's journey as a devil of the House of Gremory? Full IsseixHarem, slightly different from canon harem though.
1. A New Beginning

**What's going on guys! Today, I have a new story for you! This doesn't mean Lemons(my naruto story) is cancelled, just that I'm putting it on hold until I get a few chapters of this done.**

 **Basically, the summary goes like this.**

 **Hyoudou Issei, master pervert, finally got his first girlfriend. But, at the end of their first date, she kills him. Now, reincarnated as a devil, what would happen if Issei lost his perverted urges? Would he be strong, or would he be weak?**

 **Yeah, it's kind of stupid and simple, but it's also one of my gripes with DxD. I get it, he likes boobs. So do most straight guys. I also get it, he's a pervert, I would be too if I had girls like Rias and Akeno clinging to me.**

 **However, he's a perv to incredible lengths, and it kind of annoys me how he just blurts out "Yes, Sirzechs-sama, I would like to suck your sisters nipples!" and shit all the time.**

 **Also, as if you could write fanfics for this series any other way, this is M rated for language, and nudity.**

 **Also pt 2, I'm not done with the light novels, so I may have to stop at some point to catch myself up, but it shouldn't be a problem because I'm addicted to them.**

 **Hn.**

 **CcCcCcC**

Oh man, oh man! After this wonderful date, Yuuma-chan is leading me somewhere! This can only be for our first kiss!

Hm, she's stopped in front of this fountain. Yes! Definitely time for our first kiss! And with such a beautiful girl too!

Maybe... Maybe next time I'll get to feel her breasts! Yes, for sure! I vow to touch Yuuma-chan's breasts next time!

"Ise-kun? Can I ask you a favor?"

Oh hell yeah, you can! Anything you want! I coolly nodded, and cocked my head.

"Anything for you, Yuuma-chan!"

She took a step back and clasped her hands.

"Can you please... die?"

Yeah, of course I could! I'll do any... wait, what?

"S-sorry Yuuma-chan, c-could you repeat that for me? I think I've got something in my ears."

She smiled, and opened her mouth. Very slowly, she asked me again, but in a different voice.

"Can you die for me, Ise-kun?" she asked again, her voice deeper and full of enjoyment.

"W-what do you mean, Y-yuuma-chan? I don't get it. Die?"

All of a sudden, her body was covered in a whirlwind of feathers. Through them, I saw bits and pieces of her naked body.

Oh boy, boobs! Look, real, squishy, full boobs! But... feathers?

I was so preoccupied with the boobs, that I missed the large rod of blue... energy?.. flying towards me. I heard a small thud, and felt something warm in my stomach.

Looking down, I saw a large rod of light.

"Yuuma-cha..."

I fell down, and clutched my hands to my stomach. The rod was gone, and with it gone my blood flowed freely. I touched my stomach, and lifted by hand to my face.

 _Red. It's so red. Crimson, yeah that's the word. Crimson liquid. What is it? Is it my blood? It looks like..._

I remembered seeing that same color earlier, in the window of the old school building.

 _Who's hair was that... oh yeah. Rias-senpai. Her hair... it's so beautiful. I wish she were here with me, I'd like to see her breasts one last time before I die._

As if by magic, a flash of red appeared behind me. Then, I saw more red, hair, flowing behind someone as they ran to stand in front of me.

"So I see, this territory is in control of the Gremory household. Sorry about that, I'll take my leave." Yuuma-chan said. I heard a rustling of feathers, and then silence.

"Ise... hold on Ise."

I woke up the next day in my bed to that stupid, horny alarm clock.

"Oh my, if you don't wake up, I'll just have to crush you with my-" it said as I smacked it with my hand. Usually, the noise got me very excited, but today it was just annoying.

"That was a weird dream. Usually, my dreams about beautiful women don't end up like that... Oh well! Time to start the day!" I said as I got out of bed. I looked out my window, and noticed the sun was still down. Huh, must've set the alarm a little earlier than usual?

Oh well, might as well make something to eat while I've got the extra time.

I opened the door to my room, and jogged down the stairs. However, when I went to start jogging, I flew down the stairs at light speed.

"The hell was that? I must've eaten something weird last night."

I went over to the fridge and pulled on it lightly. The door snapped open, and nearly flew off!

What is going on today? I, slowly and carefully, pulled a carton of milk out of the fridge. I, cautiously, opened it and poured a glass. Luckily, it was almost empty so I could just throw it away. Who knows what would have happened if I had tried to tighten the cap?

I chugged the milk down, and went back up into my room.

After nearly tripping after trying to take the steps two at a time, I threw on my gym uniform.

Time to test out this mysterious new physical strength I have.

I went outside, and went for a jog. The jog turned into a run, and then a sprint. I was outrunning cars! The speed I now possessed was insane!

As I ran, I came to an intersection. A car was about to drive right in front of me, and I was going to fast to stop it!

Oh well, it won't hurt anything. I jumped, and cleared the car! I landed twenty feet away, and slowly came to a stop.

I was in a neighborhood that I didn't know well, so I decided to head back. When I turned around, though, there was a man in a trench coat and a low-seated hat.

"What's one of your kind doing here?" he asked.

My kind? Who is this old geezer, anyway?

"No? Maybe you've left your master, and you're a stray. In that case, I'll have to deal with you."

Master? Does he... does he think I'm a prostitute?! He's going to rape me! I've got to run!

I took off down the road, ducking through alleyways and side streets at top speed. I just kept running and running, and eventually I found myself in front of that fountain from my dream date.

"Huh, you must think your fast. I can't fault you for that, you devils do get stronger at night."

Devils? At night? Does he think I'm a vampire? Is he going to impale me with a wooden stake?

"Ieeeeeeeeeh? What're you talking about, geezer? I'm a normal high school guy, not a vampire!"

"Of course you're not a vampire, we're in Japan. Vampires are more European."

What is this guy talking about? And what's that in his hand?

Another one of those energy spears was forming in his hand, just like Yuuma-chan had!

"Sorry, little devil, but you're going to have to die. Maybe next time?"

Move, move, I've got to MOVE!  
I jumped backwards, and the spear struck me in the stomach instead of the heart. The same place as last night, actually.

"Huh, you're faster than I expected. The second one won't miss though."

A red flash lit up the area, and the old geezer's face flashed in confusion.

"Ahh... so you're a Gremory."

The red haired girl from last night was standing overtop of my, just as she did before.

"This boy here is my pawn, you will not harm him further."

"I didn't know, Gremory-sama. I apologize, I'll leave him be for now. Though... if I find him out and about again, then I'll have to deal with him personally.

I'd take care of that Sacred Gear of his, though. It might attract all sorts of nasty creatures."

The red head looked down, and I realized that it was Rias-senpai.

"Oh Ise..." she said as I passed out.

I woke up the next morning just as I had the last.

"Huh, what's with the weird dreams? Maybe they were just one long dream? Oh we-" I started, but felt something stir behind me.

"Oh, good morning Ise. How's your stomach?"

R-rias-senpai? In my bed? NAKED?! Strangely enough, it didn't really turn me on or anything, but I couldn't help but stare at her. Her body was just perfect, amazing really. I was mesmerized, before I realized what I was doing. I tried to show a bit of respect for her, instead of ogling her.

"Rias-senpai, you should put something on! And why are you here?" I asked as I threw my blanket overtop her body.

"What's wrong, Ise, don't you like my body?"

"I-it's not th-that, I j-just don't feel comfortable w-with seeing y-you like this right n-now."

"Huh, Ise, I thought you were a pervert? This is interesting, it seems your devil powers have actually mellowed out your perversion," she mumbled to herself with a smile, as she pulled the blanket off.

"As for why I'm here, you were nearly killed last night. I had to sleep with you, naked of course, to transfer my powers to you so you could heal."

"K-killed? How? If I'm here?"

"That, Ise, is because you are a Devil."

 **DxDxDxDxDxD**

 **There goes my first chapter of Change!**

 **I hope you like it! It's not my first story, but it is my first DxD fic, and I'm still pretty new to this. I'm also not the best at Japanese culture, be it with honorifics or what, so please don't hate me for that!**

 **Also, lemons. I don't know if I'll have them or not. I mean, I know it's kind of a staple in any DxD fic(probably, never actually read one) but to do that, I'd have to actually have an idea in my head. So, as for lemons, let's say maybe. There will still be various forms of Nudity, but mostly stuff that you'd be used to if you watched or read Highschool DxD.**

 **Have a great day!  
Hn.**


	2. Powerful Comrades

**Can I just say that the support for this story is outrageous? It's been out for a few hours, but yet I've got 4 reviews and so many follows and favorites? My other story(which is 60,000 words in!) has only a tiny bit more favorites and follows than this with ten chapters!**

 **Thanks a ton! I hope you enjoy the second chapter of Change!**

 **The boring parts will end soon, and the exciting stuff will start. It'll follow cannon pretty hard in terms of general plot, but with the super perv removed. Meaning... Issei is going to be stronger initially, though he might not get things like his Balance Breaker as early(maybe).**

 **Hn.**

 **DxDxDxDxDxD**

I looked down at my stomach. The wound, I could barely see the scar from it, but it was there.

"You've now been targeted by two fallen angels, your sacred gear must be very strong."

My... what? That man last night mentioned the same thing.

Before I could ask her what she meant, my mother called from outside the door, "Ise, wake up! You missed school yesterday, so you must go today! Get up!"

Oh no! She can't see this! Mother will kill me if she finds a naked woman in my room!

"Mother, I'm awake! Don't come in, I'm not dressed yet!"

"I don't care, you're my son! It's about time I gave you a piece of my mind about you being late all the time!" she yelled as the door slowly crept open.

"I've ha- oh? Uh... Tousan? TOUSAN?"

"Hello, I am Rias. Ise and I are friends!"

"As I said, I stayed here late last night helping him catch up on the schoolwork he missed last night, and fell asleep. As I always sleep naked, which is a custom for where I'm from, Ise thought I would be offended if he did not do so as well. It's perfectly normal, don't worry."

Both of my parents nodded in synchronization.

"I wouldn't trust that son of mine, he's a lecherous boy! He might touch you in your sleep!"

For my own Tousan to say that about me was truly degrading. The thought hasn't even crossed my mind to do that to her, even though she was naked in my bed when I awoke.

Actually, that's rather odd that I did not feel any of those type of urges.

"Actually, Ise is a very kind and respectful person as of late. His ways have changed," Rias-senpai said to them, looking at me with an almost respectful gaze.

What? Have I? I suppose that I have, now that I think of it.

"Now, excuse us, but I must run back to get ready for school. Come Ise, you must get prepared as well.

We went back to my room, and she began to change out of the clothes I had hastily lent her, and into her school uniform.

"Oh dear, it's wrinkled, that's too bad."

She snapped her fingers, and a red glow covered her for a brief second. The wrinkles smoothed from her clothes, and she was back to her usual beautiful self.

"You manage to make a school uniform look good, senpai. That's impressive."

"Not senpai, Buchou. I am inviting, no, demanding that you join the Occult Research Club. It is the cover for the devils living under my name. I am your new master."

Most guys from Kuoh academy would have salivated at the thought of being Rias's personal servant.

"Even in private, I must call you Buchou? That seems... rude. But, I'm not in a position to argue. I will join the Occult Research Club, Buchou!"

"Good, now come, we must go to school. The others will become suspicious if I do not arrive soon."

We walked to school, and got some weird looks upon arriving at the gates.

Calls of "What's he doing with Rias-senpai?" and "What has that pervert done to our Rias-sama?" were thrown as the whole academy burst into outrage. Wow, was my reputation that bad?

"I will send someone to fetch you at the end of the day, so go now to class," she said before leaving me.

Everyone's eyes swarmed me as I walked through the school and into class.

"Look at him, I bet he thinks he's cool now because he walked with Rias-senpai. I bet she lost a bet or something, no way would any girl want to walk with that perv!"

The girls and guys of the room were gossiping about me, rather loudly. Was it really that big of a deal for me to do this?

Two punches slammed into the back of my head at the same time.

"What were you doing with the beautiful, busty babe of Kuoh Academy? Rias-senpai, one of the hottest girls on the planet, was walking with _you?"_ my friends asked in quick succession.

"Shut up! You're just jealous! And I wasn't even thinking of her body, you perverts!" I screamed back.

The whole room fell silent as I made that declaration. Yeah, I guess it was a bit hypocritical, and the old me would've never said that.

"Seriously, I don't know why I fantasized about boobs all the time. Look at how the rest of the school treats us for being open perverts! Maybe if we grew up, we'd get some girlfriends who actually _like_ us!"

They didn't know it, as I hadn't told them about Yuuma-chan yet, but she is who I was talking about. Killed over some power I didn't even know of? That was rather cruel of her.

"Ise-kun... what has happened to you? It's like, it's like we don't even know you anymore!"

I shrugged them off, and put my head down on my desk. These were my closest friends, and yet I was being so mean to them.

"Look, sorry guys, but I've just lost my perverted spirit is all."

The whole class gasped. Hyodou Issei? Lost his perversion? It can't be true.

I slept through most of my classes that day, and once my last one ended, I waited with my things packed for my escort.

Kiba Yuuto walked into my class, girls fawning over him.

"Hyodou-kun, I've come to collect you for Buchou. Please follow me?" he requested politely. I used to detest this guy for being so popular, but now it didn't even bother me.

"Sure, let's go."

"First Rias-senpai, and now Kiba-teme? Motohama, we've lost our best friend."

Kiba led me to the old school building, the one I had seen Rias in the other day. Rias? Or Buchou? It felt weird not to call her by her name. Maybe... Gremory-sama? No, I was told to call her Buchou, so I must do that.

"In here are the other members of the Occult Research Club. They're all good people, so I'm sure you'll get along with them well," Kiba said before we entered.

"What of you? I'd like to get along with you as well. Just because the girls envy you, doesn't mean I have to hate you. You may be handsome, but you're not a bad guy, Kiba."

"O-okay, Hyodou-kun. Let's get along as well."

We walked into the room, with two girls in it. Rather, one senpai and one kohai. "AraAra, it's Hyodou-kun! Welcome to the Occult Research Club!" the older girl said, smiling rather largely. It almost looked fake, like she was forced to be nice.

With my reputation, it wasn't too far a stretch.

"...Hyodou-senpai. I am Toujou Koneko. Let's get along?" the young girl on the couch said. She was eating some sort of treat, and glaring at me. "...I hate perverts, so please don't look at me so much."

"Oh, no, don't worry Koneko-chan!" Buchou said as she exited the curtained doorway in the back of the room. Her hair was wet, meaning she had probably just gotten a shower. "Sorry, Ise, I hadn't been able to shower at your home, and so I had to do it here."

I shook my head. "It's nice to meet you all, formally."

"And Koneko-chan? He's no longer a pervert. Becoming a devil has seemed to lower his sexual urges considerably."

She nodded, and apologized to me.  
"Don't worry, Koneko-san, a lot of people despise me for that. It wouldn't surprise me if you didn't trust me because of it."

Buchou introduced me formally to everyone, and explained the idea of Evil Pieces being used for each devil. I am a Pawn, the lowest rank, and weakest. Koneko-san is a Rook, with both immense defensive and offensive powers. For one so small, it was amazing!

Kiba is a Knight, which seems rather fitting. He possesses immense speed and skill with a sword. Akeno-senpai is a Queen, the second strongest to our King, Rias-buchou.

"Now that you're caught up, let me explain to you just why you are here."

Buchou then explained why I was reincarnated, and what was in my arm. A Sacred Gear, an item that possesses a special ability.

"I want you to focus your power into your hand. Do something that makes you feel most powerful."  
Most powerful? I suppose that would be the Rasengan from Naruto, but it'd be embarrassing to do in front of people. Well, maybe less so then a Kamehameha or some stupid Dragonball attack.

"O-okay..." I said as I focused the power into my hand. I imagined it swirling, spiraling, as it condensed in my hand.

I yelled out, "Rasengan!" as I thrust my hand out. Instead of the sphere of destruction, a gauntlet formed on my hand.

"Oh, my! You've got a twice-critical. It temporarily doubles your power, allowing you to take on stronger foes. You'll have to increase your base powers to use it practically, though..." Buchou said.

Increase my base powers? Like what? Could I... could I maybe learn the Rasengan? That'd be so cool!

"By base powers, I mean both your physical strength and your ability to control your demon powers." Ria- Buchou said to me.

Ah, so I just need to work out more? Buchou, you don't make much sense. If all it takes is working out, couldn't anyone become a devil?

Well, maybe it is not like that at all! I mean, do humans even have this magical energy that Buchou mentioned? Or is it exclusive to devils? And does that mean that the energy those people used on me is different? Or is it the same?

So many questions, though now is not the time! Buchou is giving me my first assignment as a devil!

"Ise, I want you to become strong enough physically to run for one hour without stopping. During the day, of course!"

Oh, Buchou, you are so cruel!

On my third day of being a member, we received an alert from the underworld that a stray devil was hiding out in our territory.

"Apparently, this devil was once a bishop in a nearby family, so she will be mid level at most. Still, watch out for her!"

We tracked the signal to a nearby abandoned factory. No, an observatory. At first, when we entered and saw the devil-san, we could only see her naked upper body. As we entered, she stepped forward, revealing her giant reptilian legs, and massive wings.

"Devil, for breaking the law of the underworld and abandoning your master, we are here to end you!" Buchou yelled, raising one hand that glistened with red power.

"Yuuto, you will attack first!"

"Ise, watch. Kiba is a Knight, and his trait is speed. His personal skill is that of a master swordsman. Now, Koneko-chan! She is a Rook, her traits are immense power and absolute defense. Her personal skill is that she has a small, nimble body that packs a strong punch."

Koneko-san ran at the giant demon. She dodged a kick from the powerful demons legs, and used her barrier to protect from a energy-based attack. Jumping high, Koneko-san crushed the demon's chest with a punch.

It was then that Akeno-senpai flew into the air.

"Akeno,is a queen. Her traits are those of the other three. She excels... at lightning based magic."

Thunder was booming as the demon was struck again and again by my senpai.

"Akeno is known as the Priestess of Thunder." Kiba said from beside me. Apparently, he had run back here when we weren't looking. I hadn't even seen him!

Akeno struck the demon devil again and again, laughing all the while.

"When facing enemies such as this one, Akeno... she becomes quite sadistic!"  
Really? That is terrifying! I must never make my senpai mad! Or Koneko, for she is very strong.

Akeno's strikes finally subdued the stray devil, and Buchou stepped forward with her hand raised. In her hand formed a red ball of powerful devil magic.

"I assume you do not want to surrender, devil-san?" Buchou asked the devil, and when receiving a no, she struck.

The devil appeared to melt underneath the sheer power of Buchou's attack. It screamed one last terrible scream, and died.

I had been unknowingly holding my breath, and so I gasped for air.

"That, is how devils fight."

My expression must have been weird, because everyone was giggling at me. "What, what is it that you're all laughing at me for!?" I yelled.

"It's your face, Ise-kun. It's very amusing to us!" Akeno-senpai replied.

Akeno-senpai, why are you so cruel?

We went back to the clubroom for our official report. Buchou called whoever it was that sent us on that mission, and once she was done, we were free to leave.

Before leaving, I stopped Koneko-san.

"Uhm, excuse me Koneko-kouhai, I have a question for you?"

She raised her eyebrows, but said nothing.

"Would you mind if I called you Koneko-chan? If we are going to be working together, I'd like to be less formal with you. We can be friends, I hope?"

She nodded, and walked away. Just before she turned the corner, she looked back.

"...you surprised me, Issei-senpai."

Surprised? What do you mean? Before I could question her, she was gone.

"AraAra, you've befriended Koneko-chan? She's the least friendly of us all, besides Buchou."

"Akeno-senpai? Buchou seems to be one of the friendliest to me."

"Ara, call me Akeno-san, or Akeno-chan if you prefer."

"Okay, Akeno-san. What makes you think Buchou is the least friendliest? She saved my life, and has done much for me in so little time, I look up to her very much, she's like an older sister to me."

"Ara, if she heard that she would be very sad. She treats you differently than the rest of us. I am her best friend, I know things like this."

She treats me differently? Does she hate me for being weak? If so, then I must be strong! I cannot have my Buchou hating me!

"Thank you, Akeno-san! I will see you tomorrow, goodbye!" I called as I ran down the street towards my house.

It was a long day, but I had made friends within my new devil family, and I had also witnessed my first devil fight!

What a day to be Issei!

 **DxDxDxDxDxD**

 **There's chapter two! I might go back and revise some stuff, but I wanted to get this second chapter out right away. Basically, this is here to establish Issei's relationship with most of the other members. He hasn't met Gasper yet, and Asia hasn't arrived yet, but he's already befriended Koneko-chan and Akeno-senpai. Kiba was also made a friend, though they haven't quite done anything together yet other than Issei declaring he wanted to be friends.**

 **Please review so I can know what's good or bad in this!**

 **Hn.**


	3. To Save a Friend

**Okay, so... I'm dumbfounded. The sheer amount of reviews and stuff that I've gotten in only the first day has been crazy. This story has already surpassed my Naruto fic in terms of favorites, follows, and reviews! You guys are freaking awesome! This is psychotic! I don't know if this is just how the DxD fanfic community is, but you guys are amazing.**

 **To Sennybee98: You, sir, are a genius. I planned on using the second idea that you listed(Rias), but as for the first one with Asia? I never even thought of that. Thanks! And... I hope that you meant Asia dying in the beginning of the story, not her 'death' in volume 5(or was it six. I'm dumb, sorry). Also, yes, I did mean the true balance breaker from Volume 5 that he attained in the underworld. Not his imperfect one from when he saved Rias.**

 **Thanks to the following: Dragon God Of Annihilation, Sasuke75249, Bankaizen, and DragonMaster128 for the positive feedback! Thanks to God Emporor Of Gar-halla for the constructive criticism, even though it doesn't really help further the story. I know that Issei at his heart is perverted, but again. Fanfiction.**

 **To DragonMaster128, the pairings in this story will be IseRias, IseAkeno, IseAsia, IseKoneko, IseXenovia, IseRavel, and a few more that I don't know of yet, as I'm only in volume 6 of the LN!**

 **Thanks again, and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3!**

 **Hn.**

 **DxDxDxDxDxD**

I- Issei- was walking through town on an errand for Buchou. It was a simple errand, but still important nonetheless, I had to buy paper for Buchou to print magic circles on.

I was resting in the park by a large fountain, when I heard a girl behind me.

She tripped just as I turned, and fell on her face.

"Oh dear, Lord help my clumsiness. Why am I always tripping over nothing?"

"Oh, you're a Sister of the church?" I asked her, as she was dressed in the clothes of a nun.

"Y-you speak Italian? Oh thank the Lord for this boy, he can help me!"

Actually, being a devil gave me the power to understand and speak all languages as if they were Japanese, but everyone around me heard it in their preferred language. So, I suppose I did speak Italian.

"Yes, my name is Hyodou Issei, do you need help?" Surely helping a Sister doesn't violate my devil code, right?

"Uh, yes Issei-san, thank you. I am Asia Argento, I need to find the church. Can you help me please?"

The church? That's out of our territory, I can't go there. I suppose showing her the way wouldn't hurt.

"I don't have much time, but I can show you the way there."

I led her through the town to the church. I got close, and started to feel something terrible in my chest.

"I'm sorry, Asia, but I have to go now. The church is just down this road!" I said as I ran back down the hill.

"W-wait, Issei-san!" she yelled, but I didn't stop.

I got the paper and went back home. I told Buchou of my ordeals, and she scolded me severely.

"You must not get involved with those of the church! She is our enemy, a servant of God!" she said, smacking me once.

Akeno-san and Koneko-chan were also displeased, and Kiba was outright upset. Not at me, per say, but at the people of the Church.

"Ise, you must NOT go near the people of the church. They want to exorcise you, and kill you." Buchou scolded again.

"H-hai, Buchou. Never again."

That night, I went on my first call. A man in downtown was asking for a favor, and it was my job to oblige.

I stood in the center of the magic circle as it powered up. Buchou gave me a smile as it flashed, and when the red light cleared I was... still in the club room?

"Oh my... AraAra, that is not good, Ise-kun!" Akeno-san said. As if I didn't already know that!

"It appears you don't have enough devil power to get there... you'll have to walk!"

"Uhm, Buchou? Can I just... use my Twice-Critical to get there? If I use that, will I have enough power?"

"Yes, you should be able to do that. You're smarter than you look, Ise."

I closed my eyes, and imagined the Rasengan forming in my hand again. I felt the powerful item in my arm growing, and so I opened my eyes. The gauntlet was back! I did it!

"Now, just imagine your power doubling, and it should.."

 _Boost!_

My gauntlet made a noise! And in such a deep voice! Why can't my voice sound that cool...

I felt myself become so much stronger. It's like my power had literally doubl- Oh yeah, it had!  
 _Boost!_

Wh-what? It's still going? But Buchou said...

"Ise! Make it stop, quickly!"

"Okay... STOP! CLIMAX! EXPLODE!"  
 _Explosion!  
_ All the power that was growing in my body hit a peak and started flowing through my body. I was so strong with this!

"It's called the Boosted Gear. I'll tell you about your Sacred Gear some other time, as it isn't what I expected.

Now, Akeno, try again please."

The circle glowed, and began to blind me. When it cleared, I was in a man's living room.

"Eh, took you long enough. Oh? You're not Koneko-chan... Oh well, hello Devil-san. I'd like to make a request."

"Uhh... Hi. This is my first call, so please take care of me. What is it you request?" I asked politely.

"M-make me powerful! Give me money!"

I flipped through my devil book with all the requests available.

"The price for money is... your life. Power? Your soul. I'm sorry, but I can't give you those. How about something reasonable? Maybe... theres a television that only takes off two years of your life. A box of crackers is... a month!"

He shook his head, "Devil-san, it appears you can't help me here. You're as useless as Sakura."

"As in... Haruno? I love Naruto! The manga is great, and the anime is even better!"

"You don't know shit about Naruto, brat! We first generation fans remember watching Naruto as it came out every week!"

This fool? How DARE he insult my knowledge of the Shinobi!  
We argued, and eventually civilly discussed, Naruto. It was fun, but in the end I wasn't able to sign a contract. He didn't want anything I had, just to discuss the series with me.

Once I got back, via magic circle, Buchou looked very pleased.

"You've completed your first contract, how was it?"

"Uhh... I didn't sign any contracts. He didn't want anything we offered, so we sat and discussed Manga all night."

She shook her head at me, and put her head in her hands. "You couldn't even sign a contract? What're we going to do with you... Go home, Ise."

I left, disappointed in myself. It wasn't my fault, but she was still angry with me.

The next morning, I arrived at the clubroom. I had been summoned by Buchou via her small familiar. A cute little bat, it led me back to the old schoolhouse.

"Buchou, what is it you needed?"

"I got the survey from your contact yesterday... it's odd. You didn't sign a contract, or do anything for him, yet you got a perfect review! Only Kiba has ever gotten a 100% score before, and that was from a little girl who lost her doll. Impressive, very confusing, but impressive."

Oh, thank you Buchou! Your praise makes me feel wonderful!I did not disappoint you!

"Th-thank you, Buchou."

I had to run off to class, so I bid her farewell and ran into the academy.

Matsuda and Motohama were waiting for me at my desk.

"We... don't suppose that you have returned to your ways, have you? We miss our Ise-ero."

Ugh... these guys... It's hard to forget about your best friends, but they're just... why? Why waste your time watching porn and ogling girls when you can actually _do something_ that attracts girls?

"Guys, look. Outside of the pervyness, you're both awesome! You're good friends, and I want to be your friend for a long time, but I can't stand it any more. Why? Why are you so obsessed with women?"

They both cried tears of sadness, and ran out of the room.

"Issei has grown up!"

"Issei isn't a perv any more!"

"He's so cool now!"

Me? Are they talking about me? I thought that everyone hated me.

"He hangs out with Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai! And Kiba-kun! And even little Koneko-kohei! She's the school mascot! And he hangs out with all of them, yet has lost his pervy ways!"

Popular? Yeah, that's the word. Everyone looks up to me now. The guys might hate me for my friends, but it's okay I guess.

"Hey, Issei, do you... want to go to the movies with us tonight?"

Who? Oh, it's the soccer team...

"Sorry, I have club activities. Maybe some other time?"  
They got depressed, but one looked up and said, "Only if you bring Kiba-kun too."

I always dreamed I would be popular! Yeah, it was supposed to be with girls, and I wanted entirely different things at the time,but oh well.

I ran back to the clubroom after school with Kiba, Buchou said there was something she needed to talk about.

"Issei, I'm sending you on another request. Usually, we leave the daytime missions to the Student council, but they are away on a trip today and can't pick up the slack. However, you are to take your bike there. It is your punishment for not forming a contract last night."

A bike? To the other side of town? This is ridiculous!

"Have fun, Issei!"

 **(Don't get mad, skipping Mil-tan. Sorry!)**

The contact was calling from a house near that church I had taken Asia to. Not as close as I had taken her, but close enough to feel worried.

I knocked on the door to the home, but it was already open a bit. As I pushed the door the rest of the way, I felt a cold chill. Dark. Evil.

"Hello? Did you call for a devil from the House of Gremory?"

I heard laughter in the living room. But something didn't feel good.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

"Yes. Come in," the man who had been laughing said.

I relaxed a bit, and entered the living room.

Blood. It was everywhere, all over the wall and floor. A man was pegged to the wall with large metal spikes.

Crucified is the better word for it. One through each wrist, and one through his ankles. The last spike was driven through his stomach.

"Oh, Devil-kun, how nice of you to join us! I am Freed, I'm an exorcist! And, I've come to see you! But, this poor man was making deals with devils, so I had to kill him! And once I started, well I just couldn't stop!"

What, who? He... killed... What is this man? How can he be a follower of God when he's so evil?

"Why? What did this man do to you?"

"He made deals with the devils! That's crime enough! He had to die."

"I-Issei-san? Why are you... Freed-san? What happened... you said..."

Asia? Why is she here? Oh, that's right, I took her to the church. This freak must've been waiting for her there, he's an evil priest. He'll pay for killing this innocent man and corrupting Asia!  
"Boosted gear!"

 _Boost!_

I'll show him what it means to be a- oh? This feeling?

I looked at my chest, and saw a sword coming out of the front. As it appeared, it missed anything vital, but it was still a sword in my chest.

Freed was standing behind me.

"Silly Devil-kun, you can't beat me like that."

 _Boost!_

Two times! One more, and I should be strong enough to beat this freak!

He pulled the sword out, and I collapsed. Blood was flowing, but that wasn't the worst of it.

The sword, hadn't it had a strange glow to it? Almost like those energy spears...

" _Fallen Angels and Angels themselves use Light to fight. They can form spears with it, but some use sword hilts to focus their energy. If you are stabbed with this, it is almost a certain death._

Certain death huh? Guess I disappointed Buchou again.

"N-no, Issei-san! Wait, let me help!"

Asia was leaning over me with her hands covered in a pale green.

She was healing me! The hole was clearing up, and the burning feeling was gone!

"Asia-chan? Why're you helping that Devil-kun? He needs to die?!" Freed said as he raised his gun.

Asia stood up and blocked my body with hers.

"You won't hurt Issei-san!"

Now, I can't have a girl protecting me like this. My Sacred Gear had boosted me three times, and I was ready to go.

 _Boost!_

 _Explosion!_

"Ooh! Issei-kun, huh? Fine, let's fight! Devils who fight back are always fun!"

The exorcist ran so fast I almost lost track. Almost. I rolled forward, and turned around.

"Rasengan!"

It was the only thing I could think of, okay? I focused power into my hand like I would a Rasengan, and a burst of power flew out of my gauntlet and hit Freed.

"Oh, my! Issei-kun is stronger than I thought!"

"It's too bad you won't get to fight him any longer."

Buchou! Buchou was here! She came to help me!

"Hyodou-kun, are you okay?"

"Ise, come on. We're going back now, so come here."

Buchou! But, we can't just let this guy go around killing people!  
The look in Buchou's eye was serious, so I obeyed.

"But, wait. Asia! We can't-" I started, but we had already left.

"I told you, Ise! You can't get involved with her! She chose to be an exorcist, she's the enemy! Why won't you just listen to me?"

Because, Buchou. Because you don't know her like I do.

The next day, I was on another errand. Buchou had me get paper, but she forgot the special ink. One of the stores nearby run by an old contact made proper Devil ink, and so I was sent to retrieve some.

It was near the same place as the paper store, so I took a break at that same bench.

"Issei-san? Why are you here?"

Asia? Why are you here is the better question.

"Asia? I'm on a mission, but why are you out here. Shouldn't you be with the church?"

She was just with that evil exorcist, wasn't she? Asia is supposed to be my enemy, yet I couldn't help but like her. She's such a nice, good girl, but with bad company.

"I... I got a break at the church, so I thought I would go for a walk."

"Well, I have time before I must be back, let's have fun together!"

And so we did that. We walked around the town, playing games and eating food. I taught her how to eat hamburgers. Hamburgers! How could such a wonderful food not be eaten in the church!

I learned while having fun with Asia that there were a lot of things she had yet to experience.

Like games! She had never been to an arcade! So, we played all of the games! We raced, and we played wheel of fortune, and we even played the crane games!

When we weren't ogling girls, my two friends and I spent a lot of our time here at the arcade! I had the highscore in almost every game here!

I went easy on Asia, because I didn't want to make her sad by losing, so I let her win some.

In the end, she was smiling a lot. She saw a claw machine with a bunch of Racchi-kun in it, and her lips quivered just a bit.

"Do you like Racchi-kun? I could buy you one."

She shook her head, "No, you don't have to do that! It's not that important to me, you've already done so much!"

I laughed, and walked up to the machine. This machine was something that Motohama, Matsuda and I would win every time. We collected one of every item in these machines at one point!

It took me two tries to get into the groove, but once I did it was easy. I got the Racchi-kun, and gave it to Asia.

"Thank you, Issei-san! Asia will treasure this for a long time, a gift from Issei-san!"

She looked so happy, so I must have done something right.

"If it means this much to you, I can win you another one next time. It isn't very hard, you know!" I said, laughing.

"It's fine. This one is just fine. Thank you, Issei-san."

We went back over to that fountain I had met her at. Buchou would be unhappy with me for being out so long, but it wasn't like I was needed back. She still had enough ink for a few days.

"Issei-san... can I tell you my dream? I wish... I want to make friends," she told me.

Asia went on and told me her story, about how she could heal anyone, even devils. I knew that from yesterday, but I didn't want to interrupt her story.

"Freed-san told me you were... that you are a devil. Is that true, Issei-san?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you and I cannot be friends! Asia, what makes someone a friend?"

She twiddled her thumbs together, "I-I suppose a friend is someone who spends time with you and goes shopping with you, someone who cares about you."

"Then, aren't we friends? I don't know how you feel, but I think of you as my friend. We didn't really go shopping much, so I guess I don't meet your description, but if you can over look that..."

Asia was crying, tears of joy! I had said the right thing, and now she was happy!

"Issei-san, thank yo-"

She stopped, her mouth gaping as she gazed over my shoulder. Eh?  
"Yuuma-chan?"

Yuuma-chan chuckled, and shook her head.

"Reynalle-sama..." Asia said from behind me.

 _Boosted Gear! Boost!_

My Sacred Gear activated subconsciously, in reaction to my intense feelings.

"You... You killed me! Why are you here, can't you just leave me alone!"

"Killed?"

"Fufufu, you're so full of yourself, Ise-kun! I'm not here for you!"

Asia! This isn't good!

 _Boost!_

My max boosts at my current level is only four, so I'll have to peak that power quickly.

"What do you want with Asia! She's a kind girl, so what the hell do you want with her!"

"Ise-kun, I thought I asked you to die," Reynalla replied in her Yuuma-chan voice.

 _Boost!_

I went to enter my explosion state, but all of a sudden I collapsed.

What the... Oh.

Another spear of light was piercing my stomach.

"I'll ask you one last time, Ise-kun, please just die!"

"Issei-san!" Asia yelled as she healed my stomach wound.

"Asia, if you leave with me now, then I will allow Ise-kun to live this time."

"Asia, don't! Don't go with that retched woman!"

She ignored my words, and went to stand beside Reynalla. Just as she did, Buchou and the rest of my comrades appeared via magic circle.

"Ise!"

"ASIA!"

"Buchou, we have to save her! She doesn't deser-"

"I told you already! No! We can not, and will not, save her! She is an enemy!"

"Then I will go alone."

"You can not go without my permission, the church is enemy territory and I cannot have you going there alone."

"Then I ask that you release me from your service, for saving Asia is more important right now. I am sorry."

Buchou shook her head in annoyance.

"Even if you did go there, you would be killed if you went alone, you realize that right?"

"Asia sacrificed herself to me, it's only right that I do the same."

"Ise. I have to go with Akeno to a meeting between devils, you are not to go to that church, okay?"

Buch- no, Rias left with Akeno-san through a magic circle. Immediately, I got up and made to leave.

"Hyodou-kun, you will die if you go alone."

"Then, I guess this is farewell, Kiba-kun."

However, Kiba was strapping his sword to his waist.

"Kiba-kun... what are you doing?"

"Going with you, of course. Buchou said you cannot do this alone, implying that I should accompany you. As for you... she also declared it enemy territory. What does that mean, Pawn?"

"Promotion!"

Buchou, you truly wanted me to rescue Asia! Thank you, Buchou! And Kiba-kun, you are a good friend as well!

"...I shall go as well."

"Koneko-chan?"

"...You'll die without me, and that would be bad."

And my cute little kouhai Koneko-chan as well! Asia Argento, I vow to save you here and now!

"Then, my friends, let us go save Asia!"

The church was a dark place tonight, and had an evil feeling radiating from it. We scouted the fence line a bit, and realized that while the edges were under the protection of various fallen angels, the front door was wide open. They didn't expect us to be so stupid as to walk right in!

We ran into the church, and started to search for the secret door to where they kept Asia. Koneko-chan informed me that it as usually under the altar in churches like this. As we got close, a man began to laugh from behind the altar.

"Ahh, if it isn't Issei-kun and his devil pals! Do you remember me, Issei-kun? Devil-kuns? I am going to kill you so you remember!"

That bastard, Freed! He's the one who called Asia here, is he not? This is not good!

I promoted myself to Queen as Kiba flew forth. Right, the Knights trait is God speed! Get him Kiba-kun, show him the wrath of an angry devil!

"...Die."

K-Koneko-chan?! She was lifting pews larger than her own body, and throwing them at Freed!

I must do my part as well!

 _Boosted Gear!_

 _Boost!_

Freed dodged another pew and took notice of my sacred gear. He threw a pellet on the ground, which caused a large flash!

Gone, Freed was gone! The flash cleared and that bastard ran!

"We must not waste time, let's go lower."

 _Boost!_

My second boost! Two more, and I would be able to defeat many opponents!

We ran to the bottom of the stairs hidden under the altar at top speed. I was first, so I entered the large room first.

Hundreds of priests! Exorcists! Evil men! All gleaming at us with sadistic eyes!

"Issei-kun, so you did come! How wonderful, now we can kill you and take your Sacred Gear as well!"

Sacred Gear? A-Asia! She was chained to a cross, and a green glow surrounded her!

"Leave her alone, you bitch!"

I ran forward as the last _Boost!_ Came out of my Boosted Gear. I used _Explosion!_ To climax the power, and went to barrel through the nearest exorcists.

A sword cut me off, slamming into my first opponent. Kiba-kun!

"We'll deal with these guys, Hyodou-kun. You get Asia, we are at a disadvantage down here!"

"Kiba-kun, from now on I want you to call me Issei! And you, Koneko-chan! After this, we are now close friends! Call me my name when we get back! Promise me!"

Kiba-kun nodded his head, and began to systematically annihilate the nearest exorcists. Koneko-chan hummed an affirmative, and threw a statue at the exorcists blocking my path to the altar.

Run! Run as fast as you can, Issei! Save your new friend Asia!

Once I got to the top of the stairs leading to the altar, the glow around Asia faded. From her chest rose two silver rings. Reynalla grabbed them, and put them on.

"Issei-kun, you were too late! Once taken from someone, the Sacred Gear will sap all the power out of its owner as well. She will die, soon. And there's nothing you can do about it!"

Asia? Asia, wake up. Come on, we must leave.

I grabbed her, and pulled her gently off the cross. I ran back through all the exorcists, a red glow surrounding my body that stopped any attacks from hitting. Kiba-kun covered me, and I made it back to the staircase that led into the church.

Once back in the church, I set Asia down on an undamaged pew.

"Asia, can you hear me? Come, Asia, I've rescued you. You must wake up! If you don't we cannot go on more dates like we did today."

Her eyes fluttered open, weakly.

"Issei-san. Thank you for rescuing me... but I don't think I'll be okay this time. Goodbye, Issei-san."

Her eyes closed, and her breathing stopped.

How? I had gotten here, I had taken her back. She was no longer held captive, so why was she not okay?

Asia? Wake up Asia. I need you to wake up. We have to go win more Racchi-kuns, and eat more burgers, and drink more milkshakes.

"Asia? Asia? Please, I came so far, don't leave me so soon."

"She's dead, idiot. Even someone as dumb as you, Devil, should see that."

"Asia? You're dead? That's not... you weren't supposed to... ASIA?!"  
Power.

Absolute power.

 _Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!_

 _Welsh Dragon Overboost!_

 _Balance Breaker!  
_ Armor covered both of my arms, and my head. A light armor was on my chest as well, but it did not seem sturdy.

Asia? I could not save you, so I must avenge you!

"REYNALLA!"

I lunged forward with a powerful swing of my fist. She just barely dodged, but it wasn't enough. My other hand came forward and grabbed her neck.

I held her at arms length, and began to imagine my Rasengan forming in my hand.

 _Dragon Shot!_

A burst of pure power came out of my hand, slicing straight through Reynalla's body.

Her lower half disappeared in a burst of light, but her upper body was still there.

"Y-you activated b-balance breaker? Y-you've only been a devil f-for a few d-days. How?"

I threw her body away from me. The armor around my body faded, except for my arm. What was a wrist gauntlet was now a full glove, and reached up to my elbow.

"Ise? Are you... your arm! It's changed!"

Yes, Buchou, but that isn't important right now.

Asia is gone. I failed, Buchou. Once again, I have failed you. I failed my friends.

I am a failure.

"Ise. I can bring her back, do you want that?"

I nodded numbly. Bring her back? But she's already dead.

Buchou pulled a chess piece from her hand, and pressed it to Asia's heart. It sank into her chest, and Buchou began to chant.

Asia's eyes flew open, and she gasped for breath.

"Issei-san?"

Asia? You were dead, but now you're not. Is this like what Buchou did to me? Is Asia a... devil now?

"You saved me. You said you would, and you saved me. Thank you Issei-san."

Asia is alive?

"Gremory! I will kill you for humiliating me like that!"

Oh, you're still alive?

"Ise. Would you like to end her?"

I stepped up to Reynala's body. Her face and hair morphed into Yuuma-chans, and she pouted to me.

"Issei-kun, I thought you loved me? And I loved you? We can still be together!"

I turned to Buchou, and tilted my head ever so slightly. Turning my back, I looked away as my first love was blasted away by my Buchou.

 **DxDxDxDxDxD**

 **Well, that's chapter 3. I think the first two were better, to be honest. Let me know what you think, and tell me what I should change/fix from this chapter.**

 **Issei gets balance breaker, but it's incomplete and he won't be able to activate it again. Don't think I just made Issei super powered in the third chapter, because I didn't. He's still kind of dumb, and he's still fairly weak. His head is just a bit clearer without all the** ** _Oppai oppai_** **constantly.**

 **Thanks! See you next time!**

 **Hn.**


	4. Bonds

**Chapter 4.**

 **My. God.**

 **Or Maou. Either or, really. Either way, there's so much support for this story after 2 DAYS. It's only chapter 4, but yet I've got 13 reviews, 29 favorites, and 24 followers! Like... damn!**

 **The best part of it all is the fact that I think that this story is written terribly. But, it's original, and that's probably why people like it.**

 **Most of the DxD stories(as I learned last night) are just lemon-filled one shots between characters. Not actual stories. I think that's why this is actually popular.**

 **DxDxDxDxDxD**

The day after we defeated Reynalla, our club took the day off from school. Apparently, the Student Council was also a devil family, and they got us special passes to leave school whenever we wanted for 'club activities'. Because of this, we all met in the old schoolhouse for a meeting.

"We are here to induct Asia Argento to the Occult Research Club and as a devil of the House of Gremory."

Asia flinched at the word Devil being used to describe her. Of course, a former Sister of the Church would have trouble with the word Devil, wouldn't she! It's okay, Asia, you will adapt.

"I-I am in your care, Rias-sama."

"Buchou. Call me Buchou, that is my title, so that is what you will call me."

"Okay, Buchou-san."

Everyone accepted Asia into the club, though Kiba did not attach himself to her like the rest of us.

He told me something, on our way to the church...

" _Kiba-kun, why are you helping me?"  
"Because, Hyodou-kun, you are my friend and comrade. And... I hate Angels and Fallen Angels. As well as those who follow the church."_

He left it at that, but I knew there was some deep rooted hatred for those involved with the church. Something that would be hard to get over.

Asia was also to be in my class at the academy, so she would have someone to help her through it. Because of her devil powers, she could now speak perfect Japanese, but it wouldn't help in her studies because she still couldn't read it.

Being a bishop, her trait was skill in Magic. According to Buchou, her devil powers ranked just below those of Akeno-san, making her third in the club in terms of natural ability.

I was last, but due to the powers of my boosted gear and promotion, I was more middle class when at my best.

Her Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing, was one of the strongest in terms of power. Not in battle, but in healing. She could heal any fatal injury in moments, and it cost her very little strength to do so.

After the defeat of the Fallen Angels in our town, Buchou said she would be putting us back into the normal mission rotation. We would go on calls, form contracts, or hand out fliers. Asia would start off by learning to control her devil powers before she would do any missions.

"Issei, you will also need to train more. You can't rely on your boosted gear all the time, if you increase your own strength then your Boosts will only be that much more powerful."

"H-hai, Buchou."

With that, I was given a special training program. Every morning at 4, Buchou would come to get me and put me through intense physical exercises. After school, but before we started our club activities, I would meet with Akeno-san to help train my devil powers.

It was very intense, and so I would be on errand duty for the next two weeks so I could acclimate myself to my new routine.

Asia would also be on a special training program. She would be with Akeno-san in the mornings, and Buchou in the evening. Hers was not as strenuous, as she had never done any sort of physical exercise, but it would still get her in shape.

Buchou, why are you so cruel! You make me do so much work, but Asia has almost none!

I woke in the morning to someone knocking on my window.

Buchou? Is it 4 already? And... she's in a jersey too!

"Buchou, good morning. Just give me a moment to get ready."

She climbed in the window, and turned her back as I changed. We left quickly, and she had me run a very specific route, without telling me where we were going to.

"Ise, if you slow down so much then I'll just have to increase the route."

Buchou! I'll run, I promise I'll never stop running again!

We ran to a park, and by the time we got there I was dead tired.

Buchou had me do pushups with her sitting on my back. Though I'm not a pervert anymore, I can't say I didn't enjoy the feeling of having a beautiful girl sitting on my back.

Oh no, don't think such things, or else she'll...

"Ise, I thought you were done with those lecherous thoughts, hm? That'll be 100 more pushups."

Buchou! It was an accident! Why must you be so cruel! I only... nevermind, I could probably use the extra workout.

"Oh, it looks like she's here."

Who? Someone is here? Who could be coming here?

"Issei-san, hello. I-I came to help w-with your training. I brought f-food."

Asia! You're so kind to do this for me, those of the church have such wonderful manners too!

"Thank you, Asia. Don't you have training today, though?"

Asia nodded her head, "I finished the exercises that Akeno-san set up for me, so I came to help you."

"Ise, just because Asia is here, doesn't mean you can stop your workout. 100 more pushups."

Buchou... so cruel...

Once we were done with the training, we went back to my house. Buchou claimed that "It should all be there by now!" and so we were heading back.

What should be? What is waiting us at the Hyodou residence?

Packages! And Luggage! Is someone here, visiting? Maybe my cousins, or my grandmother, was here.

"Asia, is this everything?"

"Yes, Buchou-san. I... I had more than I thought initially."

Asia's things? Does that mean...

"Ise, you don't mind if Asia moves in here, do you?"

Ehhhhhhh?

"And so, I asked Asia-chan who she wished to live with, and Ise was the first one she thought of. I thought that maybe it would be good training for her to become a housewife?"

Hook, line, and sinker, Buchou had my parents convinced to allow Asia to live here. They were skeptical at first, still in the mindset that I was a super pervert, but the 'housewife' line had them convinced.

"Such a cute girl, a housewife for Ise? Ise, you've done your father proud bringing such a cute girl into the household!"

Mom and Dad were crying tears of happiness. Mom, Dad, you do know that we aren't together?  
It apparently slipped right over Asia's head as well, as she seemed to have no clue what we were talking about. The church didn't expose her to much, did it?

While I didn't care much about Asia staying with me, it would only help her in learning the culture of Japan directly from the source, it was still odd having a girl in the house. My parents had their own separate bath from mine, so I had never needed to check if anyone was in there, but now I had to be super careful I didn't accidentaly walk in on Asia.  
Speaking of, Asia was becoming very attached to me. I'm not sure if it was just from living with me, or because I helped save her, but she almost never left my side. I don't mind her doing it, I think of her as the younger sister I have to protect, but it was still a little odd.

The other girls in the club were also getting a lot closer to me. Koneko-chan, the girl who never shows emotion, actually smiled at one of my stupid jokes a few days ago! Akeno-san was being very friendly, even going so far as to talk to me during school hours in front of people! It really boosted my popularity too!

Buchou was always looking out for me, and complimenting me during training whenever I improved. My routine has gotten to the point where I can do it easily, and I fear that Buchou will use that as an excuse to ramp it up!

Things had settled down after the incident at the church, leaving us with nothing to do during the hours between school and mission-time.

A weak after the rescue of Asia and her reincarnation as a devil, I was getting ready for bed when a red circle appeared on the floor of my room.

Buchou? One of the other club members?

"Ise... make love to me!"

Buchou? Ehhhhhh? You said... just now you said to... ehhhhhh?

"Buchou? So sudden... you really want me to do something so important?"

"Ise... there's not much time. Make love to me, please. Am I... not good enough for you?"

"N-no, Buchou. But... Rias-sama's virginity is something I do not deserve."

Buchou climbed on top of me, and began removing her clothing. Her pearl-white skin shining in the darkness of my room.

"Ise, please."

Buchou... If I must, I will help you. You've never been so desperate in the short time I've known you.

"O-okay Buchou."

She pulled my pants down, and just as we were about to make love to each other, another red circle appeared on the ground.

Rias tried to force it, but before she could a woman with long gray hair appeared from the circle.

"Rias-sama, you mustn't!"

The lady pulled Rias off of me just before the deed could be done, stopping us and leaving both of us in a very embarrassing position.

"Wh-who're you, and why have you come to my house?"  
The lady threw a shirt off the floor at Rias, and another over my legs.

"I am Greyfia, Queen of Sirzechs Lucifer-sama, and maid to the Gremory household."

Sirzechs Lucifer? One of the four Maou of the Underworld?

"She... is my brother's wife. I'm sorry for trying to force this on you, Ise, but I must go. Can we just forget that this has happened?"

Rias? This doesn't seem good, she's never been so down. What is going on?

Before I could ask, they left through another magic circle.

I don't know what just happened, but Rias is in trouble, and it is up to me to help her in any way I can.

The Occult Research Club, devils of the Gremory household under Rias Gremory, were gathered in our club room, watching as our Buchou argued with a gray haired Maid.

"I've told you all once, and I'll tell you again, I will not marry Raiser!"

Marriage. At such a young age, it is cruel of anyone to ask her to marry so young.

The man she is engaged to is Raiser Phenix, the heir to the Phenix household. I don't know much about the inner workings of Devil households, but I was told by Kiba that a marriage between two powerful devil households was something very important in the underworld. Apparently, devils of pure lineage were hard to find, so a marriage between two pure-blooded devils was near impossible to break.

As the two women argued, a flaming magic circle appeared next to them. From it appeared a tall man with chaotic blonde hair, and a rogue grin.

"Rias-chan, it is so lovely to see you again, my fiancee. Have you decided on a date yet, Grayfia-san?"

"Raiser! I will not marry you, no matter what you say!"  
This guy was Raiser? This... this asshole? He walks in here as if he owns the place, then talks to Rias as if she's his servant!  
"Teme! Who're you to demand marriage of Rias-sama? She's not your servant, and she doesn't want to marry you!"

The man took notice of us, and glared at me.

"Rias, you should put a muzzle on your dog."

"Ise, do-"

"What did you say to me? Don't demand things of my Buchou, Rias-sama. She doesn't want you, and she never will. So just leave, already!"

This guy had me all fired up! It was obvious Buchou didn't want him, so why didn't he just get a clue?

"Ise!"

Buchou? She had tears in her eyes, threatening to fall. I must have been making this harder for her, low class devils have no place speaking to high class ones after all.

But, that doesn't matter. This guy is asking for it!

"Oh? So what, you want her for yourself? You, a human-turned-devil? What can you offer her? I can offer power, money, a strong family, and a stronger peerage."

What can I offer? You don't mean... I'm not after Buchou! I just hate to see her like this!

"What can I offer her? You're right, there isn't anything. I'm an average guy, from an average home, with a Longinus. There isn't much of me to give her, but that's not what's important!"

So, that got his attention. I activated my sacred gear, and began to boost it up.

 _Boost!_

"So, you are the Sekiryuutei? Rias-chan, I had heard you had found a powerful sacred gear, but this is quite impressive indeed."

 _Boost!_

My limit had reached five boosts, but it still was probably not enough to stop this guy. He was seriously top class.

"Let me show you what I've collected over the years."

Another circle appeared at the snap of his hands, and 15 beautiful girls appeared in the other side of the room.

His peerage is full of beauties? There is no other purpose to that, unless he is using them for something!

"See this? Let your precious Buchou go with me, and maybe I'll lend you some of my girls for a little while. I can tell you from experience that they are all just _excellent_ in bed."

In... bed? A little while ago, and that would've tripped me up. But now, it just increased my determination. This guy, who's been engaged to Rias, still uses his servants for sex! That is inexcusable!

 _Boost!Boost!Boost!_

My intense feelings powered up my sacred gear to new levels.

 _Explosion!_

I moved with a burst of speed towards Raiser. Before I could reach him, a small girl with a bow-staff stepped up and smacked me with it.

Such force from a small girl!

"Rias, this is all the stronger that your pawn is? My weakest pawn stepped on him like a rag-doll."

"Ise..."

"Now, little dragon, let me show you the true powers of a legendary beast."

A flash of fire, a burning sensation, and then blackness.

I awoke in my bed at home, with Buchou sleeping next to me.

Naked, of course.

"B-Buchou... this is a little much, isn't it?"

I could feel her... packages... pressed against my side. It wasn't unpleasant, but someone who is engaged like her shouldn't do this, no matter how retched the man she's marrying.

"Ise... I've told you before, this is the only way for me to heal you completely."

Yes, but could you not at least cover yourself with the blanket? It's not that I mind... but it's like Raiser said yesterday. I'm just a lowly human-turned-devil, and you are the beautiful heiress of the Gremory household.

"Don't look like that, Ise. It doesn't befit you."

"What look?"

She sighed, "You have the look of a defeated person. You look as though you've lost something."

"But I have... once again, I have failed you, Rias. I picked a fight with someone stronger than me, as if I could do anything, and then I went and-"

I stopped, as I felt a warm sensation on my cheek.

Buchou? Buchou is kissing my cheek?

"Ise, stop worrying. There was nothing you could have done anyway, Raiser is stronger than even myself, if you were to defeat him then his family would have demanded your death for interrupting the marriage."

Death? But... why? Why is it there decision who Rias gets to marry anyway?

"I still could have done something, anything, but I didn't. I got in the way again, and made you look weak."

"Again? So far, you haven't failed me once. If anything... I've failed you Ise. I stopped you from helping Asia, and she died for it. I scolded you for not signing a contract, yet that man has been asking you back to his home twice a week to talk manga, which gives us a ton of money."

Buchou... All my failures, you've seen them as successes? I've been worried this whole time that you were disappointed in me!

"Those things weren't your fault, you were only looking out for me and my fellow devils. I'm your servant after all, I should do as you say."  
"Ise..."

Buchou sat up, and poked me on the head.

"After you were incapacitated by Raiser, we were told by Grayfia-oneesama that my parents and brother have approved a Rating Game between us and Raiser's family. We have a month to prepare, so I've taken the liberty as club president to take the next month off of school. Any work that you will owe during that time will be made up later, so we can train for the next month!"

Buchou! You've saved me! I had a paper due in Japanese next week, and I hadn't even started it yet! Oh, Buchou, I'm sorry for ever calling you cruel! You are truly kind!

Asia chose that moment to walk into my room to wake me up. The look on her face as she saw the nude Buchou laying next to me was one of pure embarrassment.

"Ise-san... if you wanted to sleep with a naked girl, you c-can al-ways ask m-me!" Asia squeaked out when she walked in, and began to pull her nightgown up over her head.

I had to jump up and pull it down before her bare breasts were exposed to the world. Asia! It isn't like that at all! Because I was also naked, I grabbed my blanket off my bed and covered up.

"Ise-san doesn't even want to see me naked? Why must you be so mean Ise-san?"  
"Asia! It isn't like that! Tell her Buchou, it isn't like that!"

My poor adopted little sister had it all wrong! We weren't having sex, she was healing me! And we were just talking! Don't give me that look!

And... what had she just said? She would be naked... Ehhhhhhhh? Why would she say that?

"Asia-chan, Ise and I weren't doing anything lewd, this is simply the only way I can heal him of wounds such as those he suffered against Raiser."

I lifted my blanket and tossed it over Buchou's still-bare chest. But... that left me naked!

Oh no, this is all so wrong! Luckily, Asia had her eyes filled with tears, and had shut them to stop the tears from flowing. I dove into bed with Buchou, and pulled the blanket over my privates.

"Now Ise-san is back in bed with Buchou! I won't let you win, Buchou!"

Win? Oh no! In my hesitation, she had pulled off her nightgown and jumped on top of me!

Now what will I do? I have two naked girls in my bed(not a bad thing), and they are my Buchou and my pseudo-sister(bad thing, very bad thing). Oh, Kiba, is this how you feel in school when you are surrounded by the girls of our class?

"Ise, Asia, calm down. Asia, we were doing nothing lewd, and Ise has only jumped back into bed so he could hide his private parts. Now, let's all get up and bathe before we go to the clubroom. Come, Asia, I'll wash your back if you wish."

I waited, with my eyes closed, until the girls left my room. My parents had left for work already, so I just used their bath to cut down on time.

Once we were all ready to go, we left for the clubroom. Asia and Buchou were chatting happily, it sounded like Buchou was explaining the concepts of "modern fashion" to the former nun, and was instructing Asia on what kinds of clothes she should buy to wear when not in school. Currently, Asia only had her nun clothes and her academy clothing, so she would need to go purchase some other outfits.

Akeno was already there when we arrived, with Kiba-kun and Koneko-chan showing up moments after us.

"Now that we are all here, I will tell you what I told Ise this morning. Because of my position as Club President, the student council has approved a one month long trip to the mountains for club activities. We will be using this time to train for our upcoming Rating Game against Raiser Phenix. No doubt he believes that we are too weak to bother with, and will not be preparing for our match. We will show him how powerful the devils are in the house of Rias Gremory!"

We spent the rest of that day packing, and preparing for our trip. Buchou recommended that we all stay at my house the night before, to "strengthen the bonds between comrades," and so we were all gathered in my living room, watching my favorite movie of all time.

"Ise-san, why is Gollum so mean to Smeagol? Doesn't he know that they have to share that body, and should be kind to eachother?" Asia asked me, as we indulged in the Lord of the Rings.

"What're you saying Asia? Gollum wouldn't be the bad guy if he were kind. He's evil, and Smeagol is more neutral, so Gollum manipulates him to do as he wants."

She made an "Oh," face, and we continued watching. Rias had picked this one out from my movie shelf, claiming that the castles reminded her of home.

Castles? Did she live in a castle at home then? That's awesome! I hope that one day we go to see her home!

After the movie ended, we went to sleep. I lent my bed to Buchou, and put the futon in my bedroom for Akeno-san. The second futon went in Asia's room for Koneko-chan, which left Kiba and I on the couches in the living room.

The next day we left for the training trip, and after that was the battle with that bastard Raiser!

I can't wait to wipe that grin off his face!

 **DxDxDxDxDxD**

 **Howdy! Sorry for the longer than average wait for this chapter to come out, I was doing stuff over the weekend that left me unable to write. As for next chapter, I would expect it to come around Wednesday, if not earlier.**

 **IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ!**

 **I need a special move for Issei to have. Dress break/bilingual only work for a perv, so I need something viable for non-pervy Issei. I'll be thinking of something as well, but just in case I'd like some backup ideas. Leave them in the reviews, or PM them if you want.**

 **This chapter had a lot of comedic sexual tension, which brings me to an important point. This story will have Issei doing some sexual actions with the girls, later on, but I don't know whether I'll actually write them in or if I'll just be like "Last night, I boned Rias!"**

 **Thanks for the read, and I'll talk to you next time!**

 **Hn.**


	5. The Rating Game

**Yo!**

 **Thanks for all the feedback on my question last chapter. I've chosen the abilities I want to use from the reviews, so thanks to Heroman626 and Sennybee98 for your suggestions!**

 **Senny, I only used one of the ideas you gave me(for now), as bilingual isn't something that won't come for a long time yet.**

 **Also, in case you were wondering, I'm still dumbfounded at the support for this story. You guys are the best.**

 **Here's chapter 5 of One Small Change!  
Hn.**

 **DxDxDxDxDxD**

Buchou led us up a mountain path on the edge of town, on a route that led to a mansion owned by her family. A mansion! In the mountains! It must have cost millions!

That raises a good point, do devils actually pay for anything? Or do they just use their powers to get what they want? Err... We, as I am also a devil.

The good part of the trip up the mountain was the wonderful weather and view, but it was heavily outweighed by the negatives. Literally, outweighed, as Buchou had me carrying everyone's luggage!

Buchou, so cruel!  
Kiba, the showoff, has all of the food and utensils in his large pack, and Koneko-chan is carrying... I'm not sure actually. But her pack is much larger than ours.

"Buchou, not that I'm complaining or anything, but how much longer before we reach the top?"

Buchou snickered.

"It's funny you ask that, Ise. Just over this ridge here is our home for the next month!"

Oh, thank the Maous!

Kiba is slowly overtaking me as we climb up the mountain, but that is something I simply won't allow!

Sprint, sprint Ise! Carry the burdens of your comrades as you show that showoff who's boss!

Aha! I made it to the top! Take that Kiba... Kiba?

Kiba isn't behind me anymore.

"Phew, that was a nice run. I might need to shower after that one."

Kiba! How did you get to the front door so fast?

" _A knight's trait is God Speed."_

How dare you use your powers to beat me in a race! It's just not fair, Kiba-kun!

As I carry everything inside, I notice the sheer size of our temporary mansion. It's as big as the old school building we use as the clubhouse!

"Ise, yours and Yuuto's rooms are upstairs on the right. The girls rooms, on the left. My room is on the third floor."

I hope that doesn't mean I have to share a room with the showoff. We get along, but he still loves to tease me by showing me how weak I am!

I vow to beat you in a spar by the time we leave this place Kiba-kun!

As it turns out, I don't have to share a room with him, as we all have our own rooms. Rooms the size of my house, that is!

Buchou says that we won't train today, instead we are to take the time to get settled in. Dinner isn't for another couple hours, so I think I'll lay down for a bit...

"Ise-san, are you okay?"

Asia? Why are you in here...

"Yeah, I'm fine. What is it?"

"I came to see if you wanted to come look around with me, and I found you laying like this... are you sure you're okay?"

Like this?

Oh, I see. My shirt was very dirty from the hike, so I removed it before I lied down, and it must have appeared like I was sick to Asia. She is from the church, people don't remove their shirts there unless they are in need of some sort of medical attention, I suppose.

"Oh... then why aren't you wearing clothes? Is this how people in Japan sleep? Well... if that's how it is, then I will sleep with Ise-san!"

Sl... Sl... Ehhhh? Asia, I don't think you know what that phrase truly means! Oh no, she's taking her shirt off!

"Asia, stop! Put that back on!"

Phew, that was close.

"Ise-san... you think I'm ugly don't you!"

Asia, don't cry! It was just a misunderstandiiiiing! Why does this keep happening to me!

The perverted me would have loved this situation, but it's just embarrassing!

"Asia, I only took my shirt off because it was very dirty and I didn't want to get the sheets dirty. You don't have to take your clothes off because of that!"

"...Ise-senpai is a pervert after all."

Koneko-chan? Why are you in here now? And... everyone else? Why does this always happen to me! 

As it happens, everyone had come here to fetch Asia and myself so we could go walk around the grounds. They walked in just as Asia was pulling her shirt off, and didn't want to disturb. Though... Asia was receiving glares from the other girls, which was odd.

The mansions grounds are huge! There are giant sports fields, woods, ravines, rocky terrain, and everything in between! Behind the mansion lies a giant lake, complete with rowboats and jet skis and everything!

It's too bad that we aren't here for vacation, because I could spend a lot of time at that lake.

Plus, who would turn down a beach session with multiple pretty girls?

Agh, now I sound like the old me again.

When we got back to the mansion, Buchou put me, Kiba, and Koneko-chan on unpacking duty. Asia was being taught how to cook by Buchou and Akeno-san, so she was downstairs working on dinner.

We seperated everything by type of item. Clothes and toiletries were set in one room, the next had gear and weapons, and the rest of it was supplies needed to live such as food.

After a large dinner of beef and potatoes **(Not very creative meal, I know)** , we gathered in the living room to discuss the Rating Game.

"Rating Games, for those of you who don't know, are matches between devils in which the two Kings take their servants into an artificial battlefield, and battle to decide who is stronger. Our opponent is Riser Phenex, a man who has only lost two of his nine games. And... it is suspected that he threw the matches so he could make allies within other families in the Underworld."

"Only two losses? And fake losses at that? I suppose that makes us the underdogs... Say, the under dog usually wins in the movies, right? Guess we'll just have to bank on that then!"

I made the joke to help hide my fear. A virtually undefeated opponent fighting against a group of kids?

I'll just have to train myself to be strong enough to beat this Raiser to a pulp!

The next day was the beginning of training. I was first matched up with Kiba, to help improve my speed and reflexes. We used training swords, but they still bruised on contact. Needless to say, Kiba had fun kicking my ass.

After being broken in half by Kiba's swords, I had to face Koneko-chan. The small girl was training my defensive abilities as well as my physical strength. In other words, she used me as a punching bag as I tried in vain to dodge.

My last training session involved the least amount of pain, but the most humiliation. I was to train with Akeno-san in the arts of Devil magic. Asia was my peer, and had grasped onto the skills much quicker than me. It had only been a few weeks since she had become a devil, yet already she was better than me at it!

Akeno-san had us peeling vegetables for dinner with our magic powers. Asia was having an easy enough time, but I was still struggling.

How am I supposed to defeat Riser if I can't even peel a fucking potato?

My anger started to seep out a bit, and my devil powers flowed into the potato in my hand, shredding the skin off of it instantly!

Huh... Devil powers react to emotions, that much I knew already. But, it appeared that negative ones increased the power much more than positive ones.

That must seem obvious, thinking back on it. We _are_ devils after all!

Asia was clapping happily, praising me for completing my task, but it didn't help.

Great, now I can peel Riser's head apart? How does this help me in a real fight?

"Ise-kun, good job! Now that you've completed this step, why don't you heat up that pot of water with your powers?"

Ah, Akeno-san, you're still here! I... suppose I can do that.

I imagined the pot was that stupid chicken's head, and forced my powers into the water. It boiled very quickly, almost to the point of evaporation in under a second!

"Ara Ara, Ise-kun Is all fired up now, fufufufu!"

Akeno-san, please don't laugh at me so much!

You know, while this doesn't help me much in a fight directly, it does give me an idea...

Training stayed more or less the same for the first week, but on the seventh day of our trip Buchou called us together in the morning for a new training schedule.

"We will be staging a mock Rating game to see where our skills are at this current point. Akeno, you will take Koneko-chan and Yuuto. I will take Ise and Asia."

Oh, a mock Rating Game? These teams seem a bit unfair though... Kiba and Koneko-chan are a lot stronger than me and Asia. Maybe Buchou is the balancing factor? I suppose we'll find out soon enough.

The match took place deep in the woods, where our large scale attacks wouldn't damage the mansion or surrounding landscape.

"Ise, I have a suggestion. I know Queen is the strongest promotion, but you aren't quite strong enough to handle it yet. Try using the Knight, or Rook?"

Not strong enough? I don't really understand it, if Queen is supposed to boost my power to _make_ me strong enough, but it's Buchou's orders.

 _Promotion: Knight!_

Light, I feel so light! I can move much more freely now!

I took a few experimental runs back and forth, noticing the rather obvious increase in speed.

"Knight? I would think that, when facing Koneko-chan, you would want more defense to protect you from her hits."

"Well, at first I thought that too. But, Kiba is much faster than me at a base, so I would rather have the speed to dodge them both then the defense to protect against one of them."

Buchou smiled, telling me I had answered correctly.

"Asia, you and I are to stay back while Ise lures in our enemies. Once they get close, I will crush them all at once, but I'll need you ready in case Ise goes down."

A simple plan, but a good one!

 _Boosted Gear: Boost!_

 _Boost!_

 _Boost!_

 _Explosion!_

I capped it at three boosts, not wanting to tire out too much after I use up the power, and ran forward with Buchou following slowly. After a minute, I caught sight of Kiba.

That bastard is smiling! Does he not take me seriously enough? Well, I'll have to show him my newfound powers from Promotion!

"...Sorry."

I pushed off the ground as hard as I could, just barely dodging Koneko-chan's kick. A crater opened up in the ground, right where I was standing! Had she not said anything, I could be dead!

But, it appears that warning me was a part of their plan, as Kiba was now running at me with God Speed. Still in midair, I twisted so that I landed on a nearby tree branch, and pushed off in the opposite direction from which I came.

Buchou should be ready to take them both out soon, right?

"You really think we'd fall into such a trap so quickly? Ara Ara, Rias, you give me no credit!"

Akeno-san? You're here too?

A loud bang of thunder went off behind me, and I went flying.

"Sorry, Ise-kun, but I won't have you running back to Buchou."

It only took a few moments for Kiba to tie me to a tree with a strong rope. Koneko-chan tied it, and then they left me to search for Buchou.

Before they could get five meters from me, a red flash lit up the area.

"Ise, you didn't really believe I would send you into such an obvious trap did you?"

Buchou! She broke my bonds with that flash, and now I'm free!

Because I was still promoted to Knight, I used my God Speed to blindside Koneko-chan!

I aimed my punch for her back, because I didn't want to hurt her in a simple spar, but she turned just as my punch landed!

 _Squish!_

My... punch... it hit... her... Oh no.

A fiery black aura is surrounding Koneko-chan! Run, Run away!

"...Pervert!"  
Buchou retracted my promotion, and now Koneko-chan has caught up to me!

"I didn't mean it Koneko-chan! It was an accident! Koneko-chaaaaaan!

I didn't train the next day, due to severe injuries that couldn't be healed by Twilight Healing. My bones were bent in many directions, and so Twilight healing would only heal them while they were still broken, meaning Buchou had to transfer her devil aura into me as we slept. Asia didn't want Buchou to be sleeping with me alone, in case we did lewd things, so she forced herself into my bed too. Koneko-chan thought I would try to do naughty things to them in their sleep, so she was sleeping on the edge of the very large bed, as far from me as possible.

Akeno-san didn't want to be alone on the other side of the mansion, so _she_ was joining us too. Kiba was next door, thankfully, so I atleast didn't have to sleep with a guy!

If Mom was amazed at Asia staying in our house, she would be starstruck at this scene!

 _Flash!_

A camera? Kiba, you bastard! That's it, you've lost the -kun from your name you bastard!

I'm surrounded by the best looking girls at the academy, yet I'm in so much pain I can't even enjoy it! The worst part is, is that I don't know why everyone felt the need to sleep in my room! Buchou, I understand because I needed healing. Asia... maybe she feels lonely in such a large room, after all she _is_ from the church. I can't see the church giving that poor girl a luxury room!

But... Koneko-chan and Akeno-san? Why are they here?

The next morning, I woke up well healed. My body was still sore, and I was advised to not push myself too hard.

As if I push myself too hard!

My training with Kiba was more tactical knowledge instead of physical training. He taught me how to read an opponents next moves by the way their body twitches or leans.

You can do such a thing? Kiba, I've almost forgiven you for the camera incident after teaching me such a valuable skill!

It was hard work, and it hurt my eyes a good amount to stare at Kiba for so long. But, I was starting to get the hang of it! This would also help me learn how to counter feints and other misdirection as I would know the true intentions of the attacks.

Koneko-chan refused to train me for the day, instead she was training with Kiba while I was with Akeno-san. During my time with Akeno-san, she showed me the basics of fire magic, the easiest to produce. She says that I will eventually be able to breath fire like the Dragon inside my Sacred Gear!

Learning about the fire magic gave me an idea. It took a lot of practice, and extra training at night, but I was finally getting the hang of it.

I asked Asia to help me, as she could heal me if it went wrong, so she usually stayed by my side as I trained at night.

One night, as I went to train, I met Buchou on the stairs.

"Ise? Why are you still up, everyone's gone to bed."

In my room again, of course.

"I... wanted to get some extra training in, so I would not be a burden to you or the others."

"Well, I suppose it can't be helped. Come with me, Ise."

Buchou led me to the gazebo that sat on the edge of the lake. In her hands was a small stack of papers. I looked closely at them, and saw that they were reports from previous rating games, along with a strategy book.

"To be honest... this is more to settle my nerves. We are fighting a high class devil, after all, so it will take more than good strategy to win."

But... Kiba told me that a good strategy can beat even the strongest of opponents?

"You wonder what I mean, right? The problem isn't lack of planning or experience, but Raiser himself. Raiser is a Phenex, after all."

A Phenex? As in, the legendary bird?

"The Phenex devils are different from the bird, but are also the same. Phoenixes are birds of God, while the family Phenex are a devil family that possesses the same power as the bird. Immortality, that is."  
Immortality? How can that be allowed in the Rating Games?"

"Immortality, isn't that cheating? The ability to not die, how can they allow that in a competition?"

"Because, it isn't true immortality. There are two ways to defeat a Phenex. Kill them so many times that their mind breaks, or beat them with God power. We are banking a bit on your boost abilities there... hopefully you'll make a strong enough hit that it will crush Raiser's mind."

A strong enough hit to crush his mind? Buchou... I'm not that strong.

"Buchou... why are you placing so much faith in me?"

"Ise, you are my adorable servant. I would trust you with my life, as I would with everyone else in the club. Don't worry yourself."

Buchou is leaning close to me. Her eyes are closed, and her lips puckered. Ehhhhh?

I froze, and Buchou kissed my cheek!

A kiss, from Buchou? No doubt, it is to help boost my confidence, and no doubt it has helped!

I won't let you down Buchou!

We returned home after 28 days of training, leaving us with one free day before the Rating Game. This day was spent going over some last minute strategies, things we can use to separate Raiser from his family.

Over the past few weeks, I had improved on my secret moves. The second one needed a lot of work still, but the main attack was very powerful. Especially with my transfer ability, it is something that even Raiser shouldn't be able to withstand!

We were visited by the Student Council, who came to wish us luck. Sona, the Student Council President told Rias that she "Better not lose, as it would not befit her rival."

So, Buchou and Kaichou are rivals then? It makes sense, I'm told that Sona is also the heiress of a powerful devil family.

I also got to meet the newest Pawn of their group, Saji. He is a little cocky, but he's also a very loyal person. It seems like he has a crush on Kaichou, I have a knack for noticing things like that after all!

Well... atleast in guys. I'm still rather clueless with girls. Hell, the entire Gremory group could be in love with me, and I would have no idea!

That night, we parted with well wishes on a good nights sleep. Going into the battle tired would not be good for us, as we don't need any avoidable disadvantages.

I got ready for bed, but just before I could fall asleep there was a knock on my door.

"Issei-san? Are you still awake?"

Asia? What is it at such a late hour, when you should be asleep?

"Yes, come in."

"I'm sorry for bothering Issei-san so late, but I cannot seem to fall asleep."

Ah, I can understand that. It's my first time fighting against other devils as well, so I am nervous too.

"If you'd like, you could stay here tonight. We can both keep each other calm tonight, if you want."

I suggested such a thing to be polite, and Asia wordlessly accepted.

She snuggled up close to me, closer than expected, and nodded off almost instantly.

I didn't last much longer, and soon we were both asleep.

The alarm went off the next morning, an hour before we had to be at the club meeting for some final preparations.

"W-wake up, please wake up master, there's something insi-"

I smashed the alarm, breaking it into pieces. It was lewd and annoying, but it always got me up easy enough. However, to have Asia hear such a thing goes against everything I've done to protect her!  
"What was that noise?"

"N-nothing, Asia, it's just an alarm."

Her mouth formed a small O, but she didn't say anything.

Mother chose that time to walk in, without even knocking!

"Issei, wake up! O-oh, Asia... You're in... oh."

Mother backed out of the room, yelling for dad. "We're going to have grandchildren!" she was yelling, the insane woman!

Asia and I both blushed at that comment, but we got out of bed anyway. There's no time to sit around!

I took a cold shower to wake myself up, and made breakfast for the both of us while Asia got ready.

I put it in a to-go container for each of us, and waited by the door.

"Sorry for taking so long, I had to put on my new outfit..."

Asia! Y-You look so cuuuuuute!

Asia is wearing a nuns outfit, but without the cross, and with a long slit up the one side that reached to her upper leg.

With that, plus the cute little hood, Asia looked great!

"That outfit suits you, Asia!"

"Th-Thank you Issei-san!"

We went to the old school building that served as our clubhouse, eating our food as we walked.

"Issei-san... when we go into the battle, you'll protect me right? I don't fight very well, and I'm scared..."

"Of course, Asia! You're one of my precious people, I'd do anything to help you!"

"N-No, you don't have to do anything! Just... just help me this one time until I can get stronger?"

Of course Asia-chan! I nodded to her, humming an affirmative.

We arrived at the club room ten minutes early, but everyone was already there. We took that time to wake up and get comfortable.

Once the ten minutes were up, Grayfia-sama appeared via Magic Circle, and told us that we would be summoned to the battlefield soon.

Moments later, we were transported. We arrived... in the club house?

Oh, no! It's because I didn't power up! I've held everyone back!

[Hello, Everyone! I am Grayfia Lucifex, and I will be the referee for this match. The field has been modeled after Kuoh Academy, the school that houses the Gremory Group. The Gremory Group's base is the Club Room, the Phenex Group's is in the Student Council Room. Pawns, go there for promotion. The match begins in ten minutes, you may plan your strategies now!]

 **(From this point on, everything has been rewritten, as the first version of this chapter was absolutely horrible.)**

"Our strategy will be simple guerrilla hit and run tactics. We will split into pairs that best compliment our various skills. Yuuto, you will be with Akeno. Koneko-chan, with Ise. I will stay here with Asia, and defend both our base and the healer of the group."

A sound strategy when facing a large amount of foes. It is six on sixteen after all, and many of them are sure to match or surpass our skill levels!

Kiba was matched with Akeno-san due to their styles of fighting. Akeno-san is a long distance fighter, while Kiba is a master swordsman. They match up perfectly, as one can cover for the others weakness.

As for me, I am a close to mid ranged fighter, as my Dragon Shot is easy to avoid at long range. Paired with Koneko-chan, a close range monster, we are a good tag team as well!

Us four front line fighters met up at the front door of the school building and waited for the ten minutes to be up. We all had in headsets with radios, so we could communicate over long distances. At the end of the ten minutes, we quickly moved across the school grounds towards the edge of the battlefield. We did this for two reasons, so we could not get flanked by enemies, and so we could avoid the center of Raiser's defenses completely. Better to draw them out than to fight head on!

With the four of us traveling together, we encountered two enemy pawns. They were the ones who appeared to be sisters, and they were grinning upon sighting us.

"Oh boy, Raiser-sama will be soooo happy after we crush these little devils!"

You say that as if you are not young devils yourselves!

"Say, let's make a deal. You quit now, and we'll play with you afterwards! Then we are all happy, no?"

"Ara Ara, are you going to attack or just ramble on?"

Akeno-san! To be so rude, and invoke an attack like that? What confidence!

The two girls ran at us with moderate speed. Compared to my training with Kiba, this was nothing!

Kiba met them with God Speed, tripping the first with the flat of his blade, and kicking the second. With both of them on the ground, they made easy targets for Koneko-chan. Bam! Smack! Both pawns were gone before they could even land a blow!

[Raiser's two Pawns: Taken!]

Alright, that's two enemies in one battle!

"It's best that Koneko-chan and I handle the first fights, before they catch on to us. We are the more quiet attackers, compared to your large attacks, Ise, Akeno."

Right, Kiba, I'll leave it to you for now!

We were meant to travel in pairs, but for the time being it was safer to stick as a four man group. We continued to travel on the edges of the battlefield, taking out any of those who attacked us.

We claimed one more Pawn, and a knight in this manner. However, our time was soon coming to an end as Raiser's Queen appeared.

"So, you've been out here all this time? I suppose I'll have to battle you now."

The Queen fired a blast of demonic power at us, but Akeno-san knocked it away with a burst of lightning.

"Ara Ara, wouldn't it be more fitting to fight against me?"

And that's all it took. The enemy Queen accepted the challenge, and the two took to the air. Kiba suggested that we split, and that he would wait here until the Queen was defeated.

Koneko-chan and I ran off towards the school building. We got Buchou's opinion, and she agreed that I should go for a promotion to Queen as soon as possible. Raiser didn't seem like the type to sit and wait at his base, so we didn't worry about that.

Guarding the base was a group of girls. If I remember correctly, three of them were pawns and one was a Rook.

That girl is the one who hit me in the clubroom that day! It is time for payback!  
"...I will take the Rook."

"Hm, that leaves me with the three pawns. I'll see you soon, Koneko-chan."

My junior flashed a rare smile at me, and ran off with the enemy Rook in hot pursuit.

You better come back, Koneko-chan!

I faced off against the three Pawns with my boosted gear active.

 _Boost!_

The three pawns took that as their cue to attack, making me go on the defensive. I only needed three boosts to fight at full strength.

As I am a pawn, my base strength is a level of 1. However, because I consumed 8 evil pieces, I have a value of 8. And so, because I had a minimum level of 1, and a max of 8, it took three boosts to reach that max level!

 **(1*2=2, 2*2= 4, 4*2=8!)**

My job was simply to dodge for thirty seconds, and then they would not be able to handle me!

 _Boost!_

Of course, the two smaller girls were both using giant chainsaws, and the third had her bow-staff, so I had to be very careful.

The two girls, who I pegged as twins, came at me with a two-pronged attack! One went high, the other low, leaving me no room to defend!

Or so they thought! As I had learned from fighting Kiba, my gauntlet can withstand any attacks from a weapon like that! I ducked under the first, and slammed my fist into the ground. The gauntlet took the second chainsaw head on, breaking the steel chain and leaving its wielder shocked.

Now, it is time for my new move!

I tapped both girls on the arm just as my last _Boost!_ hit. I ducked under a hasty bow-staff swing, and tapped the last girl on the arm.

"Now, for my strongest move!"

 _Explosion!_

 _Dragon's... Flame!_

Okay, it wasn't the most creative move ever.

My desire to burn that stupid Phenex to a crisp fueled the attack I had created, which sets the target on fire after one touch! With this, I could burn someone to a crisp if I put enough into it!

I didn't of course, as these girls were not my true targets. I only put enough to cause them to panic and hopefully surrender.

Just as I predicted, they pleaded for mercy moments after, and disappeared in a glow of gold.

[Raiser's Three Pawns: Taken!]

Now, to find Koneko-chan! It wasn't hard, as the two Rooks were smashing holes in the ground. Koneko-chan almost landed a strong hit, which caused the enemy Rook to jump near me!

I tapped her on the back, and activated my new move again!

She caught fire, but didn't surrender like the others! What willpower!

Her clothes were burning like crazy, and soon they were gone completely. The fire continued to spread for a few moments, burning her skin and hair, but then a large wave of water slammed into the Rook.

A magic user? They must have called in a serious wave to put out my flames!

"...Pervert Senpai invented a lecherous move. An enemy to... all women."

Koneko-chaaaaan, don't say such cruel things! Your senpai did it to help, but his move was stopped at the most inopportune time.

"So... you can burn peoples clothes with this move? What a perverted attack!"

No, that isn't it's purpose! It is meant to kill, to killllllll!

Luckily for me, the Rook realized her position moments later. She looked down at her bare skin, and shrieked. Koneko-chan hit her in the back of the head, and she retired.

[Raiser's Rook: Taken!]

Yes! That's... That's seven pieces now? Six? I believe it was six, as Akeno-san was still fighting that Queen we had encountered.

We pushed into the school building, and snuck our way up into the Student Council room.

 _Promotion: Queen!_

[Rias Gremory's Pawn: Promoted to Queen!]

Ehhhhh? It announces it so loudly? How is that fair?

There's no time to waste, Koneko-chan. We have to get back to Kiba!

We did so, with no resistance no less. Which was odd.

[Raiser's final Two Pawns: Retired!]

Ehhh? Who finished them off?

"My servants, it seems as though Raiser tried to sneak two pawns into our home unnoticed. Unlucky for them, I am here. It seems Raiser is down to two bishops, two knights, a Rook, and his Queen."

That is good, but also not so good. It cut his numbers to 7, but it was all of his skill pieces sans one vs us!

Once Akeno-san defeats the enemies Queen though...

"Issei-kun, Koneko-chan, you're back! And, promoted to Queen no less. Good work. There are a few more enemies moving in from Gymnasium, would you like to go meet them with me?"

Yes! Let us go, my valiant friend! I've forgiven you for the camera, by the way!

We both Hmph'd, and headed off to meet our enemies.

All of them are here! It is a Knight, Pawn, and Rook vs a Rook, two Bishops, and two Knights!

"...Pervert-senpai, please defeat the Rook and Bishops. Kiba-kun and I will beat the Knights."

There's no time to argue over that name, so I blitzed the Rook before she could land a devastating blow. As the Queen is a combination of all three skill pieces, I have a boost in speed!

"..Fast!" the Rook yelled as I slammed my Boosted Gear gauntlet into her face.

The high defense of the Rook could withstand such an attack, but I wasn't done!

 _Dragon Shot!_

The blast caught her at point blank range. I hadn't used too much power since my last time boosting, and the queen only furthered my strength. The shot was enough to blow apart the trees behind the Rook, and retire her almost instantly.

[Raiser's final Rook: Retired!]

Yes! Now it's just the knights and bishops!

[Rias Gremory's Rook: Retired!]

Koneko-chan!

I whirled over at Kiba, and saw him in a state of rage. He struck out at the first Knight with speed surpassing God, and immediately blocked a strike from the second, stabbing her in the gut before she could move.

Kiba? You've been hiding this strength?

The second knight grew wary, backing up and getting into a defensive state.

"I was hoping to save this for Raiser, but we don't have the time right now."

Eh? Kiba... what are you about to do...

 _Balance Break... Sword Birth!_

Balance Breaker? That power, it is something unreal! He's created dozens of swords in the area around him! The Bishop that I was meant to fight got caught by a stray one, and retired instantly. The Knight managed to jump far enough away, only getting wounded.

"You're fast to avoid this attack, but that isn't its only purpose."

Kiba's insane speed only increased as he blurred towards the Knight, grabbing two swords he had created out of the ground.

"This ability allows me to create any demonic sword, but that isn't all."

He swung, barely catching the edge of the Knight's leg, but she screamed in pain any way.

"My sacred gear... is a variant. It allows me to create Holy-Demonic swords as well... swords that can harm Devils as weak as you quite severely."

Kiba? You've never been so sadistic before, so why now? Is it revenge for Koneko-chan?

The Knight took a weak swing at Kiba, but he leaned out of the way, and struck again. The Knight retired just as the sword hit.

[Raiser's Knight: Taken!]

Now it is our whole team, minus Koneko-chan, vs Raiser, his Queen, and a bishop!

Speaking of, where did that bishop go.

"I'm not interested in fighting you. I am merely here to observe the battle. My name is Ravel Phenex, sister of Raiser. Good day!"

The young bishop flew off, her gold drill-like hair flowing behind her.

All of a sudden...

[Rias Gremory's Queen: Taken!]

Akeno-san!

"It's too late for you, Knight."

[Rias Gremory's Knight: Taken!]

"You... you are the one who tried to strike Raiser-sama that day... As a favor to him, I will let you live. You can watch as he defeats your King, and takes her for his own."

The Queen flew away, leaving me dumb struck.

"Buchou... it's just me now. Should we go for Raiser?"

I asked this timidly through the headset, but got no answer. I headed off towards the school building.

"Ise-san. Buchou is fighting Raiser-san directly!"

I ran quickly after that, knowing that Buchou would not be able to do this without my transfer abilities.

"Buchouuuuuu! I'm coming!"

The roof of the school building was in pieces. Buchou hovered an inch above the ground, with a red aura around her. The Power of Destruction that her and her brother are known for.

As for Raiser... he was untouched. His healing abilities made him near impossible to defeat, let alone scratch.

"Ahhh, it's the Loyal Dragon, Ison? Isure? Ahh, Issei! That's it... you are the one who professed your love for Rias-chan here?"

I... did what? I merely vowed to protect her, you bastard! Don't twist my words!

It isn't that I don't care for her... but love? That is something you should only give when you know you will receive it, and Buchou would never fall for a weak, human-turned-devil like me anyway!

"Buchou... take my power and crush this bastard."

 _Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!_

 _Explosion!_

 _Transfer!_

I transferred all my power into Buchou, and she got fired up! Show that ass what the house of Gremory can do, Buchouuuu!

She gathered all her power into her hand, and shot it at Raiser in one strong burst. Once she did, I took the rest of my remaining energy and _Transferred!_ that into the demonic shot, further increasing its size.

The blast struck head on, obliterating everything inside it. Once the demonic aura cleared, we were shocked to see the Queen lying on the ground.

"Thanks for that, but it wasn't needed. A hit that weak would never beat me."

So cruel, even to your own Queen who sacrificed herself for you!

This guy is going to be Buchou's wife?

I made to attack him, but collapsed from fatigue. I had put all I had into those two transfers, including a bit of my own life force. It left me dead on my feet.

"Do you see now, little Dragon? You have no chance with her, or against me. You. Are. _Weak._ "

 **He's right, you know. You are weak, right now.**

Ehhh? Who is that, in my head?

 **I am the dragon in your Boosted Gear. My name is Ddraig. Hello, partner.**

Ddraig? You can talk? And why is it you are speaking to me, right now.

 **I've been whispering to you for a while now, but you never really heard until now. I can give you a slight power boost, but only a temporary one.**

How so? What can you give me?

 **Remember that armor? You used it against the black-winged angel many days ago.**

Ahh... the Balance Breaker? I had been wondering how I would get back into that form.

 **It will knock you out for a few days, but I can give you the powers for one last hit. Are you ready?**

Anything... Anything for Buchou. For my Senpai. For my Master.

 _Balance Breaker: Dragon's Scales!_

The light armor from that time appeared again on my body. I felt my inner strength grow to insane amounts, but it was fading rapidly.

Here we go, one last hit!

I got to my feet, and glared at Raiser.

"Raiser! You insulted me, but worse than that you insulted Buchou. You looked down on Rias-sama, and I can't forgive you for that!"

 _Dragon... Cannon!  
_ A large canon appeared in place of my gauntlet, and fired at Raiser. The shock on his face was evident, and he formed a large amount of Magic Circles to defend him.

The shot plowed through them all,and slammed into Raiser!

My armor faded, the last of my energy gone completely. I fell to the ground, but saw something as I was falling. Raiser, standing, with his body glowing a golden-orange color, like that of Flame.

"I never thought I would have to invoke the armor of the Phoenix for this, but no matter. Now, little Dragon, you die."

As he charged the flames in his hand, Buchou stepped in front of me. There were tears streaming down her face, but she stood in defiance nonetheless.

"I... I surrender. You win, Raiser. Just don't... hurt Ise anymore."

Buchou? No... after that you... for me you... I am weak.

"Ise... You've done so well, for a Pawn to be so strong, it's... Rest now, my Ise."

I passed out.

 **DxDxDxDxDxD**

 **There's the rewritten chapter. The Raiser fight is longer, and it also has Ise reveal a new version of Balance Breaker, called Dragon's Scales. His new ability, Dragon's Flames, is also a powerful one. Unfortunately, it just wasn't enough to beat the monster that is Raiser!**

 **I really hope this one turned out better, I feel that it did, but you never know right?**

 **I kept in the "...Pervert-senpai" part because I thought it was amusing to me.**

 **Next chapter is Rias's marriage to the bastard Phenex, and Ise's rescue!**

 **Review this, tell me if my second version was better or worse please!**

 **Thanks so much for all the insane support!**

 **Hn.**


	6. Love and Sacrifice

**So, I ruined the christmas dance for my date last night. If this chapter sucks or seems kind of dark, it's because I'm not in a good mood.**

 **Also, I got a lot of reviews when I posted the first Chapter 5(the sucky one) telling me to change it, but I got almost no reviews on the rewritten one telling me that it was better or worse. I'm assuming it was just meh, because no one complained(unless you guys just didn't read the rewrite.)**

 **This chapter is the canon arc where Ise saves Rias. I don't really know how I'm going to write this one differently from canon. I've got ideas, but no real plan. Then again, I never plan these chapters, I kind of just write.**

 **Oh well, try to enjoy.**

 **Hn.**

 **DxDxDxDxDxD**

Rias!  
Buchou!

Where are you!

Wait... where am I?

 _Hyoudou Issei. Partner._

Who?

"Who is that?"

 _I am Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor._

"Ddraig, huh. You're in my Sacred Gear, right?"

 _That is correct. I barely got a hold of you yesterday, but I didn't have time to talk. Right now you are unconscious, and being transported back to your house._

So that means I failed Buchou then?

That in itself isn't much of a surprise. I can never do anything right when it counts.

 _Don't think like that, you stood up to a high class devil and lived. That counts for something, right?_

You can hear my thoughts? And no, it doesn't. Unless I managed to win, and Rias is the one taking me back home.

 _The one taking you home is a silver haired woman with a crown._

Grayfia-sama? So that definitely means I failed.

 _You are drifting deep into unconsciousness. I won't be able to reach you in a couple minutes. So, tell me, how do you plan to save her?_

As if I could find a way into the underworld like that.

 _Say you could, what would you do?_

What can I do? That Balance Breaker, Dragon Scales, isn't strong enough to beat him. What can I do? I was at maximum boost and hit him head on with my strongest attack. What else is there to do?

 _That is why I'm here. I can give you a strength that surpasses Dragon Scales, but only temporarily and at a great cost._

If it saves Rias, though, then I can't decline. Partner... do whatever it is you need to.

Ddraig says it's been about three days since my fight when I woke up. My body is stiff, but it feels fine. Grayfia-sama is sitting in a chair next to me with a frown on her face.

"Grayfia-sama? Why are you here?"

She sighed. "Sirzechs-sama wanted me to bring you something, but first I must ask. Why do you want to save Rias-sama for?"

That's... that's a good question. I know that I should do it simply because she's my master, but that answer isn't enough in this situation.

Rias saved me, and supported me in saving Asia. I owe her, but I think it's more than that.

I respect her. I admire her. I depend on her.

I... love her?

Yes, that's it. I love Rias Gremory. I might not deserve her, and I'll probably never get to call her my own, but I can atleast help her if I have the power to.

"I care for her, a lot. I.. I love my Buchou."

Grayfia-sama is laughing at me, and when she stops she smiles.

"That is the reason we were looking for. Do you think that you can save her? Do you truly think you can save her?"

Yes. I know I can. I nod my head.

"Then take this, and when you want to teleport to the wedding hall, cut your finger and wipe it on this sheet.

Good luck, otouto."

What? Before I can ask, she hands me a piece of paper.

A magic circle sheet? Okay, I can do this.

Grayfia-sama leaves in a flash of reddish silver light.

Asia runs in just as Grayfia-sama leaves.

"Issei-san! You're awake! I was so worried for Issei-san!"

"Yes, I am okay. But Asia, I'm going to be leaving here for a little while."

"You... You're going to save Buchou-neesama right?"

Yes, Asia, I am.

I nod, and she clings to me.

"Take me with you, please. I can't stand waiting here!"

"Asia... I need you to wait here. That way, when I save Rias, you can be here to heal me. It's going to be a bloody fight, knowing that yakitora bastard."

She steps back, and nods.

"Good luck, Issei-san... Bring Buchou-neesama back."

I swipe my blood on the sheet, and I teleport in a flash of light.

When the light clears, I am in a large hall. Many people dressed in elegant clothing are staring at me. A little ways away stands my friends.

"Issei-kun? Why are you here?"

Kiba! I'm here to save Buchou!

"I need to find Buchou. Where is she?"

Kiba cocks his head in confusion, but Koneko-chan points towards the end of the hall.

I run as fast as I can, as fast as I've ever run before. When I get to the end, I see Buchou in the arms of that bastard Raiser.

"Ise..."

I'm here, Buchou.

"So, it's the little dragon failure. You might just be the weakest Sekiryuutei to ever live, boy."

Shut up, Yakitori.

The crowds were starting to yell at me. "Hey, don't you know where this is?" or "What's going on, and who's this guy?"

Things like that were circulating around the room.

A large man in armor walked towards me.

"Don't you know where you are, kid? You're coming with me."

He went to hit me, but the flat side of a blade stopped his hand.

"Issei-kun, we'll deal with this guy. Go get Buchou, okay?"

Kiba-kun! You're a good guy.

"...Yes, go."

Koneko-chan! She has stopped another guard!

"Ara Ara, it's about time you showed up to help, Ise-kun."

Akeno-san too! They've all got my back!

"Actually, everyone, this is an event I've organized."

Ehh? Who said that?

"...Nii-san!"

Buchou said that... meaning... M-M-Maou-sama is here? He's the one who invited me, but it's still scary!

"I wanted to see the power of this generations Sekiryuutei, so I invited him here. So, tell me, what is it you want here if you beat Raiser?"

What do I want? Well, that's obvious, but I'm not sure what you are asking.

"Could it be money? Power? Maybe you want your own Peerage, or beautiful women?"

"I... just want my Buchou, Rias Gremory-sama back please."

He laughs, and nods his head.

"Okay. If you win, you can take my little sister back with you. Sound good, Raiser?"

He nods, a frown on his face. He looks mad, the Maou is mocking him!

"Alright, we'll do this outside."

Rias runs up to me.

"Ise... why? Why do you keep doing this to yourself, knowing how hurt you'll get?"

Because, Rias, I love you. I can't tell you that right now, but that is why.

I am teleported to the battlefield, and activate my Boosted Gear.

"Don't worry, Buchou, I'll beat this guy in ten seconds flat."

"Don't get cocky, little dragon. I'm not toying with you this time. I'm going to beat you in five seconds, and then I'll go back and wed your little Buchou. After that... well there are lots of things I'll do to her tonight!"

This bastard.

Ddraig, do it.

My right arm goes numb as Ddraig takes control of it. A second boosted gear, one of crimson color, appears on that arm.

"You haven't got a chance, Phenex."

 _Boost! Boost! Boost!_

 _Welsh Dragon Overboooooooost!_

Red light covers me, as it has the last two times I've used _Dragon Scales,_ but this time it's different. It's darker, and harsher. This form is much stronger than the last.

 _Red Dragon Emperor: Dragon Scalemail!_

A thick, powerful armor surrounds me. Large metal wings sprout from my back, and a golden glow covers me.

 _You've got ten seconds from the time you use your explosion! Don't waste them!_

 _Boost! Boost!_

 _Boost! Boost!_

 _Boost! Boost!_

 _Explosion!_

 _Ten!_

I've got two Boosted Gears now, so I can boost twice at a time!

I put my powers into the boosters on my back, and propel myself at Raiser.

 _Jet!_

Take this, bastard!

I punch him with all my strength, taking his head clean off.

It heals a few seconds later, but it also upset Raiser. He starts throwing fireballs at me, and eventually one long stream. I endure it all. It's hot, but I don't get burned because of my armor.

 _Nine!_

This time, I boost behind him, kicking him up into the air. I jump, using the boosters in my feet to get higher than Raiser, and Ax Kick him from above.

The impact into the ground breaks many bones in his body, but again they heal.

 _Eight!_

That's not enough! I need to hit harder, go faster!

"It's no use, little dragon. You can't hit hard enough to kill me. You won't win here!"

He's right, I've got to do something else.

 _Seven!_

You're wasting time, think of something Issei!

He's too fast for a dragon shot to hit him, so what can I do?

 _Six!_

Shit! I'm almost out of time!

I boost up to him again, and use a dragon shot at point blank range. It obliterates him, but he heals faster than I can get away, and I take a flame-filled punch to the gut.

 _Five!_

"You'll lose this fight, and then I'll go back and make love to Rias! Maybe I'll do it in front of everyone, including your comrades!"

You'll... do what?

"Once I take her, maybe I'll take the girls of your group too!"

Koneko-chan? Akeno-san? Asia?

 _Four!_

"Yeah, that sounds like fun! I think I'll just try that one out, the blond that is. She looks like fun!"

Don't.. don't you...

 _Three!_

"DON'T YOU FUCK WITH MEEEEEE!"

My left arm goes numb, as the right had, and I awaken a new power.

Ddraig told me later on that this power was something I wouldn't be able to use again for a very long time, but that's okay.

 _Welsh Blaster Bishop!_

Two giant cannons appear on my back, and I charge them up.

 _Two!_

 _Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!_

 _Fire!_

 _One!_

With one second left on my Balance Breaker, I fire the shot. It only uses about half of the power I had just boosted up to, but I'm not done. I take all of the power I've accumulated, and push it into my hand.

 _Transfer!_

The shot gets powered up, and grows to the size of a skyscraper as it hits Raiser.

 _Timer: Reset._

That's that then. If this fails, then I've lost again.

Raiser is on the ground. His body is slowly healing, but much slower than before. He raises his head, but soon drops it.

I walk closer, wary of a trick, and hear him muttering.

"...so much... power... split so much... heal... why can't I..."

He falls unconscious.

I am transported to a balcony, in which Rias is standing at, as well as a Gryphon from greek mythology.

"This creature... what is it? And why is it here!"

Rias doesn't answer me, she just hugs me. She holds on for a good while, and then I realize she's crying.

"Why... why did you do that? You could have died! He could have killed you, you know!"

That's right, I could have. I intended to, if I would have lost.

"You went through so much... Thank you, Ise."

"Of course. Anything for you, Rias."

Her face lights up, but I'm not sure why. Atleast, I'm not sure why she got so happy when I called her by her name.

We climb onto the Gryphon, with Rias sitting on my lap as I hold onto her. The Gryphon flies towards the skies of the underworld.

"Ise... I want to thank you one more time."

You don't have to- oh?

Rias kisses me, on the lips, and wraps her arms around me. I slowly return the kiss, and do the same. We break from it a few moments later, but our arms stay wrapped around each other.

We sit like that for the rest of the ride home, and as it drops us off at my house, Rias says this.

"Ise... I would like to move in with you here. I get lonely, living at the schoolhouse all the time, so I would like to live hear with you and Asia-chan."

You would? Of course I accept, why wouldn't I?

We head inside, and as we enter the living room Asia jumps at me and Rias.

"You're both okay! You're not harmed, and you've brought her back! Ise-san!"

She grabs us both, and is crying.

I guide her and Rias to the couch, and we all sit down. I turn on the tv, flipping to a random movie, and we just sit there and enjoy it together.

The three of us ended up falling asleep on the couch, and when I woke up both Rias and Asia were clinging to me.

And... Rias was naked!

Buchouuuu! You can't do this! Though... you do look very nice.

"Issei? Why aren't you in your room?"

Mom? Oh no, if she sees the girls like this, with me in the middle, she'll kill me!  
I quickly grab a blanket off the back of the couch as she walks down the stairs. I throw it over Rias's body, and look back at my mom.

"Hey, mom. We were watching a movie last night and fell asleep. Rias is here, too."

Her mouth forms in an O, and she puts her finger to her mouth.

"I'll let them sleep then. Be careful with those girls, Ise, you don't want a pretty girl mad at you after all!"

Dad! Dad is also down here now, and he's winking not-so-subtly at me. I get it dad, you are a perv at heart too.

Rias wakes up, and starts to sit up. The blanket is falling down, and I can't catch it in time!  
"Oh, Okaa-sama, Otou-sama... do you mind if I move in here?"

Rias! You can't ask that so casually!

They both stare at her bare chest, and mindlessly nod their heads.

They walk back upstairs, and I hear them yelling from their room. I only hear one word... Grandchildren.

Rias gets dressed, and Asia wakes up. We eat, then head to the Old Schoolhouse. We've got no doubt in our heads that the rest of the club is there already,

As expected, everyone is sitting in Buchou's room sipping tea.

I take my spot on the couch, as does Asia, and we all look at Buchou who is sitting at her desk.

Everything is back to normal, for now.

Buchou moved in a few days later, bringing a horde of stuff. In our parents eyes, she is staying in Asia's room, but really she is staying in mine. The first night, I tried to offer her the bed while I slept on the futon, however she soon complained that she was cold and made me stay with her.

Every morning, Asia comes in to wake me up and sees Rias in my bed. She cries, and tries to take her clothes off and join us. It's weird, but no weirder than my Buchou sleeping naked in my bed every night.

Speaking of that, Rias offered for me to touch her breasts last night. It wasn't a lot, only a slight suggestion, but I did take her up on it. That night, as we slept, my hand was resting on her breast the whole time! It was nice, calming in a way. I'm not sure why she did it, but who am I to complain?

We also grew a lot closer in our personal relationship. At home, I started to call her Rias. It seemed to please her when I did that, so why wouldn't I do it?

However, I was also trying to get closer in a different way. Who wouldn't try to date Rias Gremory in my position anyway? The problem was, I kept wimping out.

Every time I would try to get closer to her, I would have flashbacks of Yuuma-chan, and I wouldn't be able to go through with it. I would much rather stay as friends with Rias then to disappoint her like I did Yuuma-chan. Reynalla had told me how boring I was, and how horrible the date was. How could I try and please Rias, a high class devil, when I couldn't even please Yuuma-chan who was a normal person?

But she wasn't, she was a fallen angel. That doesn't change the fact that the only thing she enjoyed about our date was killing me, though.

After I realized my feelings for Rias, I started to think more and more about the situation with Reynalla. It wasn't direct, I never really thought "Because of Reynalla I have no courage with girls" but that was the gist of it.

Today, our club had the meeting at my house. Having three members living here gave reason for it, but it was still odd to have everyone at my house!  
Mother, the evil woman, had to pull out the stupid photo album and show everyone my baby pictures!

"This one is Issei at bathtime when he was two! If you look really close here, you can see his-"

"Mom! How could you!"

She's embarrassing me in front of my friends!  
"Ara Ara, Ise-kun, don't worry! You were so cute, ufufufu!"

Akeno-san too? Why are you all so cruel!

"Issei-kun... can you come here?"

Kiba-kun too!

"Give me that! Why must you look at them too, Kiba-kun?"

"No, it's not that. There's something in this picture, I want to ask you about it."

Eh? Kiba-kun has his serious face on, the same face I saw during the Rating Game against Raiser.

"What do you want to know?"

"Who is this person, in this picture."

Hm, that was a boy I used to be friends with, we played together all the time.

I told him that, and he just nodded.

"Buchou, can you come here? I need you to confirm something."

Buchou came over and looked at the picture and immediately nodded.

"That is the Holy Sword Joyeux. It was wielded by the Hero and Exorcist, Lancelot."

Lancelot? Like, the Knight of the Round Table?

"Why is his sword in this picture?"

"This person's father must have been its wielder."

Kiba was staring at the picture with a large amount of hatred, specifically the sword.

"Kiba-kun? Are you okay?"

Buchou pushed me away, and whispered Kiba's story to me.

Apparently, Kiba was a part of an experiment done by the church to create Holy Sword wielders. When someone was incompatible with the swords, they killed them.

Kiba is the only known survivor of the experiment. All of his comrades were killed, and he would have been too if it weren't for Buchou. That's why Kiba-kun is so loyal to his friends, because he doesn't want to lose them again.

It's so hard to hate the guy for being so cool and handsome when he's also very nice. And with that backstory? It's something girls _kill_ for.

After seeing that picture, Kiba got really quiet. For the next few days, he wasn't paying attention to anything, and was always gazing at his hands. Sometimes, he would be frowning angrily at no thing in particular.

Buchou told me it was his dream to destroy all the holy swords. Maybe seeing the picture triggered his hatred?

It was hard to tell with him, as he refused to tell me when I tried to ask.

There is another thing that I've forgotten to tell about. It's the thing with my arms.

During the fight with Raiser, I sacrificed my right arm to Ddraig so that I could activate my full power Balance Breaker. When my timer was almost out, I sacrificed my left arm to Ddraig so I could use some other power. That power was something I still have not figured out how I used it. Ddraig said it was something with the evil pieces inside of me mutating, but I can't be sure.

Because of this, my arms were constantly taking in demonic energy, and if left untouched they would form my Boosted Gear gauntlets without my asking it. Because of this, Buchou and Akeno-san had to take turns taking the power out of me, using a very... interesting process.

Currently, Akeno-san was in the other room, preparing for the ritual. When she exited she... was in a see through bathrobe?!

This is amazing! No, you can't think like that, she's your comrade!

But she's so good looking too! I tried to look away, but my eyes wouldn't listen.

"Ise-kun... I thought you weren't a pervert, ufufufu," Akeno-san said as she chuckled.

"I-I'm not... it's just... Akeno-san is very... attractive."

"Thank you, Ise-kun. Now, let's extract that dragon essence."

Akeno positioned herself on the couch next to me, and took my finger into her mouth. Apparently, the only way to get the power out was by _sucking_ it out, and the girls seemed more than willing to do it.

Really, she only had to suck on it, but Akeno-san took great pleasure in using her tongue more than necessary. She seemed to be trying to get a reaction out of me, and occasionally it worked.

"Ara Ara, Ise-kun. Don't get too excited, or else I might have to extract a _different_ power out of you, ufufufu."

A-Akeno-san! You can't just s-say something like that!

She finished with my right arm, and moved on to the left. Instead of switching me spots on the couch, she stretched her body over mine and lay herself on my lap.

"Sorry, Ise-kun, but it is much, much easier to do it like this!"

S-Somehow I feel that Akeno is trying to do more than just remove the dragon's essence from my arms. She's acting very erotic, and I don't know how long I can last!

"A-Akeno-san, I th-think the dragon's e-essence is out of m-my body now. Th-thank you for the h-help!"

She didn't stop, just kept on sucking my finger. It was weird, but it also felt really good.

"Ehem, what are you doing Akeno?"

"Oh, Rias, I was just helping Ise remove the dragon's essence from his body."

"Yes, but the essence left his body a few minutes ago. So why are you still going?"

I looked back in forth between this battle of the two great Onee-samas. What is it they're arguing for though?

"Rias, you can't just have Ise-kun all to yourself if you don't intend to do anything with him. Other girls might just swoop in."

I stood up in shock, and turned to look at Buchou. When I did, however, Akeno-san attached herself to me, hugging me tightly and resting her head on my shoulder.

"A-Akeno! I-I'm not, I mean... Don't say such things!"

Buchou...?

Buchou walked over to us, and pulled Akeno off of me. I was scared that they would start fighting, but instead...

Buchou pulled my face into her chest!

"Ise is mine, and mine alone. You can not have him!"

Hers? Because I am her servant, I suppose. I can't imagine Buchou meaning it in any other way.

"I see, so that's how it is. Rias, I'm going to have to challenge you for the right to have Ise!"

Have me?

This is both the greatest and worst day of my life.

As they argued, Koneko-chan and Asia showed up, and just watched the fight go on.

Eventually everyone calmed down, and so we waited for Kiba to arrive.

But he didn't.

Kiba never showed up. Usually, Kiba was the first one here. He was always on time, not once had he been late.

"Everyone, just go home for the day. I'll go with Akeno to find Yuuto, you all can just go on home."

Buchou said that to us, but I am still worried.

Asia and I are walking home with Koneko-chan, parting halfway as our junior has to go in a different direction.

"Do you think Kiba-kun is okay? I'd be awfully worried if he wasn't..."

"I'm sure he's just surrounded by a bunch of school girls or something!"

I say that, but I can't say that I mean it.

Kiba wouldn't let something like that stopping, meaning he is probably in danger. Buchou told us not to worry, but I can't help it.

I resolved to call him as soon as I got home, but as we get to the front door, there is a sudden chill in the air. It isn't a normal chill, but one that frightened me. I can feel the danger in my house. I almost don't want to enter, but then a thought hits me.

My family is in there with this mysterious evil!

I am looking at Asia, and I see that she has the same look as me.

We burst in the door, and hear my mother talking about a photo album with me in it.

"And here is him as a baby when he took his first bath!"

Mother! Even to evil-feeling strangers, you must make me feel so embarrassed!

However, that means she is okay.

We walk into the living room and see my mother talking to two girls our age.

They're both dressed in white robes, and with necklaces of crosses dangling from their necks.

"Oh, Hyoudou Issei-kun! It's been a while!"

The one has amber hair, and is smiling at me. The other has blue hair, and stares emotionlessly at me and Asia.

"I'm sorry... I don't think I know you," I say to the one who greeted me.

"Oh! I am Irina Shidou! We used to be best friends when we were kids, you know!"

She pointed to the picture of me, a boy, and the holy sword Joyeaux!

So it wasn't a boy, it was this girl!

She is so pretty now, that you never would have guessed she is the same as the girl in that photo.

"You've grown up. It's good to see you then, Irina."

I say it, but this chilly feeling still hasn't gone away.

Asia leans over to me and whispers.

"I think they are exorcists."

Oh.

That would explain the feeling, as well as the clothes and necklace that they are wearing. Under their robes, they are probably equipped with swords of light, or worse. Because of that picture, I hesitate to think that maybe Irina is a holy sword wielder like her father was.

"I'm sorry, but we really must be going. Goodbye, Hyoudou Issei-kun!"

"W-Wait, who is your friend? I'd hate to have her come here and not be introduced."

I make it sound polite, but really I would like to know her name so I can tell Buchou.

"I am Xenovia. We must leave, goodbye Hyoudou Issei."

Cold, I believe she is the one the cold feeling is coming from.

And just like that, the two exorcist girls leave my house.

 **DxDxDxDxDxD**

 **So, there it is.**

 **I really enjoyed writing the Raiser fight. The anime seemed to crunch a lot of fighting in to that ten seconds, but I believe my fight was a bit more 'realistic' in a sense. Also, I know that technically Issei can't activate any of the Illegal Move Traiana forms until after he meets the Maou that fixes his pieces, but it doesn't matter because this is Fanfiction and I can do as I please!**

 **Also, I thought it would be better if Issei beat Raiser without the use of Holy Water, or a Cross. That was cheap, and kind of bothered me in the LN.**

 **Also, the girls are really starting to get 'close' to Issei, both physically and emotionally. The feud between Akeno and Rias has begun, and has already gotten very sexual. If you don't like that, or don't like how Issei reacted, sorry. I know he's not a pervert, but it doesn't mean he wouldn't ogle a gorgeous woman's body if she were naked in front of him!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please Review so that I know how you think of it!**


	7. Egg Nog, Cats, and evil Santas!

**Merry Christmas! Or, for those who don't celebrate christmas... Happy Maou-mas!**

 **I know, my puns are pun-thetic.**

 **Please, kill me now.**

 **Anyhow, here goes my special Christmas special... I think these are called Omakes?**

 **Don't know what it stands for, but it'll be fluffy, cheesy, and full of egg-nog addiction.**

 **This takes place way in the future, so Issei can use Illegal Move: Traiana(if he has a stronger form, I don't know it yet as I'm only on Volume 12).**

 **Hopefully this is funnier than I think it is, so enjoy!**

 **DxDxDxDxDxD**

Christmas is coming up soon, and I- Kiba Yuuto- am begging Buchou for something.

"Why do you feel the need to be locked up, Yuuto? You're my most loyal servant, and one of the strongest. I see no reason to-"

"It's because... around Maou-mas time... I go a little crazy."

Yes. Because we are devils, we do not celebrate Christmas. Instead, we simply change it to Maou-mas! However... because it coincides with Christmas, I detest the time of year. All of the followers of God, or even those who don't believe in him, celebrate the birth of Christ.

I don't take my anger out on them, though. I am far too disciplined for that. Instead... I drown myself in Egg Nog.

"Are you referring to that incident last year with the alcoholic Egg Nog?"

Yes, Buchou, I am. I can never do that to you all again!

Here's the story...

I was making my third run of the day to the store for more Egg Nog. I had already drank six cartons, and I needed more.

Unfortunately, the store closed early, and I had to find another. I suppose my blind lust for Egg Nog made me ignore the fact that I was walking into a Liquor store. The man tried to tell me I couldn't buy it, but I think I threatened him with one of my swords.

I drank two of the four bottles by the time I got back to the old school building, and had the other two finished within the hour.

Buchou had to restrain me with magic, because I had gone into Balance Breaker state(my first time using it, actually) and vowed to "slice every God-damned present I see from here to Spain."

She kept me under control(and well fed with non-alcoholic Egg Nog) for the rest of the day, but the damage was done. I had become an Egg Nog addict. It only triggers during this time of year, and I go a little overboard with it.

So that's how it is. I'm pathetic, with no self control when it comes to Egg Nog!

"I can't just seal you away so you don't drink Egg Nog, Yuuto. Instead, I'll give you a guard."

Huh, a guard?

The only one strong enough to stop me is...

"Hey there, Kiba-kun. I hear you've got an addiction?"

Issei-kun.

"Hi, Issei-kun. I'm sorry for being such a burden."

"Hey, don't worry about it! Don't worry, Rias-chan, I'll take good care of our Kiba-kun!"

And so we are going back to Issei's mansion now, as he says that there is a new video game based off of our adventures. Issei was given it as a test subject, and I always seem to be his partner for these things.

We are now at his house, playing the game. The level Issei is on is when we fought against Cao Cao the first time, in Kyoto. We decided it would be fun to play as each others' characters, and so I was the Crimson Dragon.

The game was a bit unrealistic, as we beat Cao Cao very easily. I think that I am very good at this game, but Issei-kun seems to be better.

We have just beat the level, but now I am feeling a bit... odd. My body is starting to twitch, and feels very cold.

"Issei... I think I need something to drink."

"Eh? We've got some juice in the fridge, if you want that."

"No, Issei. I _need_ it."

DxD (Issei's POV) DxD

Oh. So Kiba-kun's addiction is starting to kick in. He has a hungry, almost evil aura around him, and he is beginning to shake.

I must do something quickly, else he might start to get out of control.

"What do you say we go outside and spar a bit? Calm your nerves? We can go all out, if you want. My sword skills have gotten a bit low recently, I could use the training with Ascalon!"

His eyes brightened at that, and wordlessly he got up and went down into the basement.

I activated my countdown for Balance Breaker when I got the bottom of the stairs, and Kiba-kun activated his as well. Hundreds of swords burst from the ground, and six Dragon Knights formed from some of those swords.

So, Kiba-kun really wants to go all out, does he?

Luckily, because they are Dragon Knights, my Ascalon is super effective.

 _Welsh Dragon Overboost: Balance Breaker! Dragon Scalemail!_

 _Welsh Sonic Boost Knight!_

I immediately slip into my Upgraded Knight form, as it is the only thing capable of countering Kiba's speed. Kiba is still faster than me, but it's not as effective when I'm in this form. I eject Ascalon from my gauntlet, and catch it in my right hand.

That's when the second Holy Sword slid out of my gauntlet. The Holy Sword Joyeux, the one formerly owned by Irina's father, was in my left gauntlet.

While Ascalon is a blade with significant attack power, Joyeux is one with ultimate defense. It could shift it's blade into the ultimate shield, unbreakable by anything Kiba-kun could throw at me.

It slows me down a tad because of its bulk, but I am working on morphing it to whatever I want with Azazel-sensei's help.

We face off, and begin circling each other with the Dragon Knights slowly trying to surround me.

All of a sudden, I _Boost_ forward towards Kiba-kun, and swing Ascalon at full speed towards his head!

I did it in hopes of getting Kiba-kun to duck, as my shield was heading towards his stomach at the same time.

However, my best friend wasn't so easily tricked, and leaned backwards out of the blades path. He swung a foot up, catching the hilt of Ascalon, and throwing it up into the air.

At the same time, multiple Dragon Slayer swords flew from the ground and into the hands of the Dragon Knights. They all swung at once, but I wasn't done yet!  
 _Welsh Dragonic Rook!_

Over the years, I had developed enough stamina to deftly switch between each form without loss of strength, and it was almost instantaneous.

The swords bit into my thick armor, barely damaging it. Only a true Holy Sword like Ascalon could pierce my thick hide now!

I forced all my will into Joyeux, pushing it into a longsword's shape. It took a lot of concentration, but my armor was giving me the time I needed.

My sword, now four feet long, spun around. I cleaved through the heads of all the Dragon Knights, just as Ascalon landed on the ground near me.

Kiba-kun picked it up, and chuckled.

"With this... I can defeat you, and get myself some Egg Nog!"

Kiba-kun! You can't do such things, it will cause you to go crazy like the last time!

And worse... Rias-chan will kill me if I let you win!

 _Cardinal Crimson Promotion: Queen!  
_ I slipped into my strongest form. Well, it isn't quite the strongest, but I also would not want to obliterate my friend. The other forms are just too strong for anyone who isn't a God or similar.

We moved at each other with the intent to win, but just as I was about to slam Joyeux into his face, Kiba tucked into a roll!

So, he wants to attack from behind? Well, I won't have that, Kiba-kun!

But... the attack isn't coming?

Damn Kiba-kun, you are smarter than you look! He just ran right past me, and up the stairs!

I slip back into _Sonic Boost Knight_ so I can keep up with Kiba-kun, and chase him out of the house.

He is currently running towards the downtown area. He must know that I can't maintain Balance Breaker there, else I will attract attention!

Luckily... Buchou was prepared for this!

I pulled out a small piece of paper, and stuck it to myself as my Balance Breaker Armor fell to the ground.

 _Promotion: Knight!_

A promotion sheet! With this, I don't need Buchou's permission to promote!

It isn't as fast as Sonic Boost Knight, but in my years of training I put a lot of focus into speed, you know?

I caught up to him as he was standing in front of a store.

" _Come on inside and taste our new pumpkin-spice flavored Egg Nog!"_

Ehhhhh? Pumpkin-spice? That's... gross!

Kiba-kun is mesmerized, and so I jab him in the back of the neck and knock him out.

Kiba-kun and I are now at home, and he just woke up.

"Thanks, Issei-kun, I couldn't control myself there. Was I... about to drink Pumpkin Egg Nog?"

"Hehehe, you were! How the pretty boy has fallen, eh?"

Kiba-kun glared at me.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Don't worry, I'm still in control of myself, I won't try to run."

I nodded, and he went upstairs to the bathroom.

A few moments later, I heard a noise. It sounded... Like a girl giggling?  
"Ise-kuuuuuun, I hear you called me pretty?"

Ehhhhhhhh? Who is that?

It's... It's Kiba's girl form? How did he unseal the Gender Swap Gun? It was locked away in the depths of the Underworld, or so I was told!

"Azazel-sensei made me another gun in case I have use for it, don't you remember?"

Truth is, I don't. But now not only do I have to deal with an Egg Nog craving Kiba-kun, but now it's a Kiba-chan!

"Hey, Kiba-chan... Why'd you swap?"

"I just looooove teasing you, Ise-kun!"

The weird thing about this Gender Swap Gun is that, not only does it change your body, but also your mind and heart. So, when you use the gun on yourself, you become a true maiden at heart. It seems that Kiba-chan fell in love with me long ago, and now every time Kiba's gender is switched to Girl, she fawns over me!

It's like two separate personalities! One Kiba is my best friend, and a guy, while the other Kiba is a girl who is attracted to me!

I don't know what to do any more!

Kiba-chan walks seductively to the couch I am sitting at. She sits next to me, and crosses her legs with her head resting on my shoulder.

"What're you doing, Kiba-chan? If the girls see this, they'll-"

"Mmmm, I'm feeling something warm inside. I can think of... Two! Two ways to fix it!"

Ehhhhhhh? I... Even an idiot like me can figure out one of those ways. It is something I will _never_ do with Kiba, no matter how pretty his girl version is!

"I'm sure you know one, but it's the other that I'm more interested in..."

Kiba-chan says this with an innocent face, and has her finger on her chin.

"So, that was your plan, eh Kiba?"

She looks shocked, as do I!

The voice who said that was Rias-chan's. Her, Akeno, Koneko-chan, Asia, Xenovia, Ophis, Irina, and Ravel are all standing in the doorway of the house, trying to hold in their laughter.

Kiba-chan just sits up and smiles, but I'm too embarrassed to do the same!

"You thought that maybe if you switch to your girl form, Ise wouldn't be able to resist you? That's pretty intuitive, Ise always had a soft spot for us girls."

Kiba-chan was just trying to trick me into buying her Egg Nog!

Well, it's better than the _other_ thing I would have had to do for Kiba-chan...

"Ise-kun, you have done well. We will take over watching Kiba-chan for now, go get ready."

That's right, we have a Maou-mas party today in the Underworld, at Rias-chan's parents house.

I start to walk towards the stairs, but the front door opens so I turn back.

"Issei-kun, everyone! We brought lots of _Egggg Nooooog!_ "

You... brought...

I dive on the couch, tackling Kiba-chan before she can attack my parents!

When I land on her though...

"Oh, Ise-kun, your hands are on my breaaasts! This is wonderful!"

I... put my... on her... but it's a he... this is... ehhhhhhhhhh?  
"Issei-kun has another girl over, does he? He seems to attract all sorts of beauties. We will just leave this here on the counter, and go back out."

My parents are leaving us alone(as alone as you can get, with 10 people in the house). As soon as the door closes, Rias-chan forms a rope of demonic power and uses it to tie Kiba-chan up.

"Now, Kiba-chan... It's been a few hours, you're almost halfway there. Be a good Knight and stay away from the Egg Nog."

As if that will work! Rias-chan smiles at Kiba-chan, and pats her head like a dog!

Don't try to get a reaction! You forget that Kiba-chan is stronger than you by a lot!

You may be the Crimson Ruin Princess, but he/she is Kiba of the Holy Demonic Sword! You can't beat such a foe!

After the Great War, I've found myself having to lock the doors when I go to bathe or change, as the girls constantly try to go with me. This time, at least three girls tried to get in while I showered!

Only one person succeeded, and it was Koneko-chan. I usually don't have to worry about her when things like this happen, because she is the least lecherous of all my girls.

Usually, she just sits and talks to me. It's the only time that we get to be alone, and it makes her happy to talk like this.

This time, however, there was a gleam in her eye. She walked towards me, with her tail and ears out and her hips swaying, and begins to pull her clothes off.

"K-Koneko-chan? What're you... Can I help you?"

She enters the shower, and puts a hand on my shoulder. Over the years, she has become a beautiful woman, with a generous figure. She isn't as large as Rias or Akeno when it comes to her breasts, but her butt is something to be proud of!

She presses herself against me, and begins to rub her body on me.

"Ise-kun... Please... Let me have your children!"

Ehhhh? This must be... it's that time of year already?

Koneko-chan is a Nekomata, a Cat Demon, and for one week a year she goes into heat. During this time, she craves sexual contact with her mate. Because that mate is me... She basically stalks me until she can have sex with me. I'm not a virgin, not after so many years, but I'm not ready for kids!

The only way to satisfy her is pregnancy, so I normally go away on a training trip while she is in heat. However... it's Maou-mas! I can't just go away to the mountains right now!

Carefully, I pull Koneko-chan off of me, and turn her around. From behind, I hug her and hold her body.

"Koneko-chan... You know it isn't time for that yet. I'm still too young for kids, you know! Instead, I have a different present for you!"

"...Nyan?"

"Because Rias-chan has to sit at the Head Table with her parents, I am without a date for the party. Would you like to be my date to this Ball?"

My little cat jumps for joy, and runs out of the bathroom.

A few moments later, I hear a scream and Koneko-chan runs back in.

"...I forgot my clothes."

Myself, Gasper, and the girls(Kiba-chan hasn't reverted back, and won't until tomorrow) head to the magic circle in the basement.

We use it, and reappear in the Gremory home in the Underworld.

"Issei-neesama! Rias-neechan! Everyone, you are here!"

Ah, it's Millicas! This is Sirzechs and Grayfia's son, the heir to the Gremory House! He also looks up to us, as well as his father's group for being the strongest. He's very talented, even more so than his father was at that age, and is already in line to receive a set of Evil Pieces when he turns 16.

"I've missed you, Millicas! We'll have to spar again sometime soon!"

It may seem odd for an adult to say such a thing to a young boy, but Millicas isn't ordinary. He has the potential to surpass me if I don't use my final form. That form is only for God-class opponents, so I would never use it on Millicas, in which case he just might be stronger than me some day!

"Rias-sama, everyone, come inside! The Ball will be starting soon, you should take your places."

A servant says this, and we enter together. I have Koneko-chan by the arm, and when we get to our table I pull out her chair for her. Rias-chan's mother taught me a lot about proper etiquette and things like this, so I am well prepared.

The other girls are glaring at her, as she was the one chosen to be my date, but Koneko-chan seems to happy to care. To this day, it still amazes me just how much these girls admire me. I'm just me, you know? There isn't much special about Hyoudou Issei, but yet they still all care for me so much?

I'm lucky, maybe the luckiest guy on earth _and_ in the underworld!

The ball starts, we eat, and then it is time for dancing. A few of the guys from Sairorg's peerage come over and ask Akeno-chan and Asia-chan to dance with them(after asking me for permission, as if they'd need it!), and I take Koneko-chan out as well.

I noticed after we danced for a while that Kiba-chan wasn't at the table anymore, so I went to investigate.

I found her at a large bowl of white liquid in the corner of the room, hunting desperately for a glass.

"So, you found some Egg Nog, eh?"

She turns, and bares her teeth.

"Leave me alone, Ise-kun, I need this!"

Like hell you do!

Before we can continue, a large explosion fills the hall!

A wall was broken through, and a large figure appears in the hole of the wall.

"Ho Ho Ho, I've come here to take revenge!"

Ehhhhhhh? Ho Ho Ho? That sounds like...

"So, Saint Nicholas, you've come finally?"

Sirzechs? What're you doing, and who is this guy? Is he really... Santa?  
"Sirzechs, you bastard, you stole my sleigh! I'll destroy you and take it back, you filthy Maou!"

This guy, he really is Saint Nicholas? And... Sirzechs stole his sleigh? For what purpose?

"I told you, I'd have it back by Christmas Eve, so I don't see a problem with me borrowing it?"

"The problem is that you never gave it back! I had to hand deliver every present last night to all the boys and girls of the world!"

Santa is furious, a red and green aura surrounds his body as he pulls a bag from his pocket.

The bag transforms into a rocket launcher!? This guy, he can make such a weapon?

"This thing shoots pure light, the purest you can find on Christmas Day!"

He shoots a rocket at Sirzechs, but the Maou waves his hand at the rocket and it disappears. A red smoke is left in place of it, which harmlessly floats in the air.

"So, this is your power? I'm not impressed, Nicholas."

"Shut up Sirzechs, I'm not a fighter!"

You've got that right, old man. Say, how does a Saint like you come blasting into an Underworld party anyway? Don't we have security?

"Huh, so the Sekiryuutei is here too? I bet you and that damned Ddraig had something to do with my Sleigh as well! Probably pulled it for Sirzechs or something shitty like that!"

The man aims his rocket launcher at me, and fires it.

My balance breaker armor covers me, and I raise my left arm.

Joyeux forms a large shield that covers my body, and the rocket does no damage.

"Damn you Warrior Devils and your stealing ways! I needed my sleigh, Sirzechs! How could you do that!"

"Hello, I am Lucifer. How do you do?"

That was a dumb question for such a man to ask. He is a Satan, the highest class of Devil there is. He doesn't even need a reason to steal other than greed!

The man continues to yell about his sleigh and curse Sirzechs, but in the end Sirzechs just returns the sleigh and promises he'll help deliver presents next year.

We end up going home, as the hole in the wall ruined the party a bit, and go to bed soon after. Irina promises on her Angels honor to watch after Kiba-chan so she doesn't try to get any Egg Nog, and so we can rest easy. Maou-mas is over, and things are looking good!

 **DxDxDxDxDxD**

 **The ending was sort of short, and rushed, and that's because it is currently 1:05 AM on Christmas Day, and I want to get the chapter out. If you guys want, I can do a part two to this for New Years, but I might need ideas for it.**

 **This wasn't as fun as I hoped it would be, so I'm sorry. I just wanted something light and funny for Christmas, but light and funny aren't my strong suits.**

 **I hope you enjoyed anyway, and I hope you all have a happy holidays!**

 **Hn.**


End file.
